Inverse and Convex
by CorpralCarrot
Summary: There are a few things Demyx is sure of. One, he doesn't dream. Two, Axel wants into his little brother's pants, and three, the world's falling apart. Lovely. Yeah, it's definitely a Monday. Zemyx, AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, and possibly more. Warnings inside
1. Oh Shit

**Author's Notes: So, I have once again come up with an idea. I'm not saying it's good, I'm not even saying it's worth being continued. Since I have a self conscious issues with doing anything with a Beta, the first chapter is, as of right now, currently un-beta-d. I plan on sending it off soon though, as soon as I force myself to click the 'send' button. -stares at the computer- Anyway! Here is the firs chapter of it. Read on, dear readers. **

**Warnings: Boy love, swearing, blood, odd dreams that make no damn sense .**

**Pairings: ZexionxDemyx, AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, and possibly, more I haven't decided. One thing you need to understand is that these couples are not set in stone, as for who 'tops'. Things like that tend not to work that way in real life, and they won't work that way in this story. Hell, it may be quite awhile before we see any couple like action at all. It will come though, just give it time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never will.**

_"Honey, there are just some words that don't go together. Molotov, and kitten are two such words. " - Ansem Retort_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Demyx, was dreaming.<p>

Demyx didn't generally dream.

This was a really weird dream. Figured.

It was like he could see, but not use his body. His eyes worked, and his ears heard sound, but the emotions and the movements, were not his. They couldn't be. He was straight, and no matter how much of a protective swell it caused in him, there was no way in hell he would touch a dude, not like this.

However remotely important these facts were, it didn't stop his traitorous hand from cupping the cheek of the man sitting across from him, his thumb rubbing along the other's cheek bone. The bright blue eyes of the smaller man closed and he leaned into the touch, a small noise of appreciation puffing warm air against his hand and wrist. A surge of love so strong it nearly choked him welled in his chest, and he felt a shit eating grin split his face.

Demyx wasn't all that sure where he was, but despite the panic that should of caused, it didn't. He was with Zexion, and that was all that mattered.

Wait.

Who the hell was Zexion?

He'd never seen this guy before in his life, so how did he know his name? It was a dream after all, and perhaps he could control it. He tried turning the petite male into a busty blonde, with skimpy clothing and a willing attitude. No luck. All that happened was that the slate haired man opened those impossibly blue eyes again, and for a moment he felt himself soften towards the dream, at the subtle amusement and carefully cradled joy that huddled in his eyes. Why did he always get the weird dreams?

" I'm dreaming aren't I, Zexion?"

If feeling emotions that weren't his was odd, speaking through lips he couldn't feel, was even more creepy and unwanted. The other nodded, just slightly.

"Yes. I called you here. "

Called him? What the hell, how do you call someone into a dream?

" Called me?"

Zexion made an irritated sound, almost impatient.

" Yes, called you. I need to tell you something, -"

A heart rending sorrow engulfed him, and his hand fell away from the other's cheek. So that was what bitterness tasted like.

" Of course. What is it? Can't it wait? "

A snort of what Demyx would assume was irritation, and he rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by the question.

" No, Demyx, it can't wait. This is - "

" Important, I know, Zex, I know. Not as if I'll remember when I wake up."

" We can only try, Demyx."

A sigh, and a feeling of supreme reluctance, Demyx looked down at the surface below him. A quilt, well used by the look of it. A bed room? Odd. Demyx would have jumped if could of, a sense of sadness welling in his chest, easily as the love had earlier. A small, cold hand tilted his head up by his chin, gentle and guiding.

" I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you could handle it. "

" But it hurts so _bad_, Zex. "

" I know Demyx. Just a little longer. "

An aggravated sound.

" So you keep saying."

With a resigned sigh, giving Demyx the idea that this was not the first time this conversation had occurred, the slate haired man moved closer, his grip on his shoulders to pull him closer, lips brushing against his ear.

The feel of warm air puffing against the cartilage, a shiver racing down his spine.

The words were slow, and careful, but it seemed as if he heard none of it, the moment he heard it. The world started to go black, and he could feel the hands against his face, cupping it, and the tear that rolled down one cheek, and for a moment, a sense of panic gripped him. A last phrase echoed, as if down a long tunnel, and he was tempted to try to cling to the moment. Part of him at least. The other part happily went along, happy to wash his hands of the weirdness.

"_Sleep well, Demyx." _

* * *

><p>"<em>Sleep well Demyx." <em>

Demyx shot straight up in his bed, heart thudding at a high rate, that he was sure wasn't healthy for him in the long run. His shirt was soaked with sweat, and he wrinkled his nose . Gross. That dream. He'd had it before, again and again, and once again, he couldn't remember a lick about it, after the first moments of waking up in his own bed.

The tall teen looked at the digital clock next to his bed. It glowed a irritatingly cheerful '3:30 A.M'. With a disgusted huff, he fell back onto the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He just wanted to go back to bed, and enjoy his night of sleep. He liked sleep. He was a teen. He craved sleep. Sleep was nice, and it was required. However, he could still hear the whispers of the dream in the back of his mind. That was going to bug him. Why did he feel such an overwhelming feeling of despair?

Damn this sucked.

This sucked major ass. So much ass, in fact, he was surprised there was any left that could be sucked successfully. Props to life, in finding a way to do so.

Eventually, since his body did crave sleep after all, his eyes grew heavy, and sleep claimed him, crushing him in it's welcoming embrace. Did he say sleep was nice? Sleep was damn nice.

The high pitched beeping woke him this time, crying happily for him to wake up and greet the new day. The sun was out and bright, clouds puffy, and sky blue. The birds sang and the grass smelled of spring.

Oh, screw that.

The blonde threw a hand out, slamming it onto the alarm clock, silencing it. There we go. A low groan echoed in the room. Damn stupid clocks, with their damn stupid alarms, telling him to wake up and go to damn stupid school.

Why bother? He was a senior this year, and the under classmen were the only ones really required to be there for the assessment test. He'd passed his exit level exams last year. However, Axel would kill him if he left him there to suffer alone, and with that, he sulkily pushed the blankets off him, still refusing to open his eyes to the morning.

Stumbling and swearing, Demyx made it to his bathroom, going through the motions, getting ready for the four hours of the morning periods of nothing in the gym.

" _Answer the phone. Answer the phone. Answer the damn phone! Answer the fucking phone-" _

The phone chirped his friend's ringtone, and Demyx stumbled over, grabbing the black electronic, putting it to his ear.

"Mphfeow."

" _Good morning, Starshine. " _

"Shthckp,"

" _The Earth says hello." _

Demyx popped the tooth brush out of his mouth, foam still clinging to his mouth.

" Axel, what the hell do you want? "

" _Can't I just call to say morning? " _

" That's not how you work."

A long silence followed this, and Demyx almost asked if he was still there. Almost.

" _Fine. I wanted to ask you something-" _

" I swear to Odin's balls, if you want to know how to get into Rox's pants, I don't know and I wouldn't tell you if I did. "

" _Gee, what a great friend you are, Dem. Good to know you care about my sex life. " _

" Axel, he's my little brother to start off, second, straight guy here. Now, what do you want?"

A chuckle, one might describe as attractive but Demyx just found rather tiring. He could tell this wouldn't be a fun conversation . Axel was a freak, and he enjoyed having long talks in the early mornings. Demyx, did not. Rinsing his mouth out with water, he held the phone pressed against is shoulder and ear, listening to his friend.

" _So, I was wondering, do you-. __**Dude, **__are you brushing your teeth while I'm on the phone?" _

"Mhm. "

" _Great. Anyway, do you dream Dem?" _

Demyx nearly choked. Dreams? Why was Axel asking about dreams? Had he done something odd lately? Oh, dear lord, what if Axel knew that he feared his deepest fears because he talked in his sleep? He'd have to cut all ties and move away. Change his name and all that shit. So troublesome.

" What kind of dreams? "

" _Oh, this and that, but more importantly, ones you can't remember really well." _

Shithshitshit- He knew! He must of talked in his sleep. Panic swelled into his chest and Demyx felt his breathing speed up and he laughed, nerves becoming stressed.

"Uh, why do you ask? "

"_Hm? Oh, I read this article while I was in that crappy little waiting room for the doctor's office, and it caught my eye. " _

"What did it say about those kind dreams? "

"_Eh, some bullshit about how they might be premonitions or some shit like that. I was just wondering, you know. You talk in your sleep, say some real weird shit. " _

Crap. Of course he talked in his sleep. This is why he was friends with Axel. The guy wouldn't pester him over the phone. Not early in the morning at least, but he knew that it was on the agenda. Crap.

"Huh. Is that really why you just called me at seven in the morning?"

"_Well, no, but you already told me how you wouldn't help me snag your bro. That was what you left me with, Dem, you brought it on yourself. That and I wanted to make sure you were up. I know you, water boy." _

"Freaky bastard. Sick, freaky, bastard. Seriously, Roxas isn't going to go for you. You're not his type."

"_How do you know his type? Hm?" _

"'Cause dude, I'm his brother. I'm privy to these kinds of things."

"_Eh. We'll see, we'll see. Hey, I gotta go score me some breakfast, so I'll see ya at the hell hole. Don't ditch me Dem." _

Rolling his eyes, Demyx mentally snorted. To borrow an old phrase, as if, he liked living, thank you very much.

" I'll be there, Axel. See you there."

With that, he snapped his phone closed, and threw it onto his bed as he passed by. It was going to be a long day, he could tell already. He hated school, and even though he was graduating this year, he knew only more schooling was coming. Damn college. Damn parents for wanting him to have 'a better life'. He was doing just fine damn it! It wouldn't last, though, nothing ever did anymore.

Crap. Life was crap. More importantly, his life was crap. It was bad enough he'd had to get up early to take Roxas to the school, and though he'd been able to gloat about not having to sit through a day of nothing, he knew that he really didn't have enough time to go home and go back to sleep. Instead, he'd went to grab himself some breakfast from the nearest 7 Seas, and gone back to the parking lot to enjoy his entirely unhealthy breakfast.

It had been all good, having then dozed off for about half an hour, enjoying his chance of peace and quiet. Until he was woken by his passenger door being opened, and Axel sliding in, slamming the door behind him. Demyx resisted the urge to whine at the intrusion of his peace.

" Hey Dem. "

Sigh. Oh well.

" Hey, Ax."

Opening one teal eye to stare at his friend, who was going through his glove compartment, he watched with some sort of fascination.

" What are you doing to my poor May-bell? Besides assaulting her."

" Okay, first, May-bell is a stupid name, second, it's a car, and third, looking for something I hid here yesterday."

Demyx gave his friend his best glare, which was more of a sulky pout. May-bell was not a stupid name, and she wasn't just a car! She was his baby, damn it!

A look of triumph crossed the red head's face and he pulled out a bag out of the compartment. Opening it, he frowned, before crumpling it up, muttering under his breath. Dem looked at him, cocking one blond eyebrow.

Axel shook his head, waving it off. The skinny teen crossed his arms, staring out the window, almost pensive.

"You know, Demyx, I'm going to miss this place. A little. I mean, we've been in this same damn town for all our lives, and it's hard to believe we'll be leaving in less than two months. Shit dude, I just don't know anymore."

Demyx sighed, and stared at the brick building that he'd called school for the past four years. He felt sorrow well in his heart, and he knew how his friend felt. Hate it, love it, you're going to miss it, eventually.

" Yeah man, I know what you mean. It's a crappy hell hole, but it's our crappy hell hole."

The two teens smirked at each other, before going back to their pensive states of mind. It was like that until a smooth white car pulled into the lot next to Demyx's precious May-bell. Demyx looked, reluctantly. Ah, crap.

"Shit. Ax. "

Axel looked, smirking, looking more like a the cat who had seen a bird that was his dinner.

" Finally."

The dirty blonde felt a moment of irritation. Axel and he'd been best friends since freaking kindergarten, but that hadn't stopped the red head from making tight friends with the new kid at the school, someone who had just moved there that year. Demyx could understand Larxene and Marluxia, kind of, and he could understand Saix, and Roxas was his own brother. They were his friends too, so it was all cool, understood and fine. They'd all known each other for years. However, Riku, he was new. He was also filthy rich, the prick, and then he had the audacity to act nice and polite to everyone. Bastard.

Axel slammed the door behind him and Demyx rolled his eyes. Guess he would have to play nice with the neighborhood kids. Taking the keys out of the ignition, he got out of his black-once-upon-a-time car, locking in behind him.

Riku was getting out of his beauty of a car, top of the line, new and all that shit. The silverette gave the two of them a smirk.

" Demyx, Axel, how is it going guys?"

" Like a Monday."

"It's going. Slowly."

Riku nodded. The three of them fell into a line, Riku on one side of Axel, Demyx on the other. As they crossed onto the school grounds, a flash of blue caught Demyx's eye, and he felt a flash of cruel amusement and relief. Saix scared the crap out of him, but he didn't like Riku any more than he did. As the trio approached the building the rest of their group met them there, from Marluxia to Saix, only missing Roxas, the poor junior.

Saix gave Riku a cold once over, gold eyes hard and annoyed before dismissively looking away. He ignored Demyx, and cocked an eyebrow at Axel. The red head shrugged. Whatever had just passed between the two was lost on Demyx. Those two had been friends longer than he and Axel.

" Demyx. Axel."

Demyx had to resist the glee at the affronted look on Riku's face. Apparently, he didn't care for Saix either, nor that he had been casually brushed off. Marluxia was arguing with Larxene about something, and while it was generally amusing to watch the two bicker, it could get tiresome.

" What's today's issue up for debate?"

" I'm not sure. I just arrived myself."

" Huh."

Marluxia was sitting on one of the outdoor lunch tables, while Larxene stood on the ground, hands planted firmly on her skirted hips. With bright blonde hair and lovely green eyes, and legs that just didn't quit, she was a beauty. Unfortunately, the short haired girl was meaner than a pit bull with rabies. Marluxia was a fashionista, and simply deplored the way that most of them dressed, and often tried to fix that, with a good amount of muscle and sheer force of personality. Smug bastard. His pink hair and eye for clothes might make some peg him for gay, but everyone in their group knew just who was screwing who, and it seemed that he and Larxene had a good thing going.

Demyx sat down on one of the benches around the table, relishing the feeling of sun on his face. This was alright. He was at school yeah, but he had his friends, and sure they were bickering, but that was normal and okay for them. It made him feel like he was where he was supposed to be. With a hum, he put his ear buds in, intent on listening to his music, waiting out the fight.

" _This place is a lie, Demyx." _

His aquamarine eyes shot open, and he looked around, pausing the music he had been listening to. That voice, it was almost as if he knew it. It sounded as if it were distorted by something, like time and space, echoing. Looking around at his friends, he gave a mental shrug. They hadn't heard anything. Closing his eyes again, he went back to his happy place full of screaming guitars and fantastic vocals. However, the longer he sat there, listening, the more he could feel himself drifting off, not sleeping, but not awake either.

A chill crept over him, like a blanket of unease had draped over him, clinging to his skin, despite the sun warming the world. A bitter taste filled his mouth, vile and clinging, like blood left to sit for too long, coppery and dead. Demyx nearly gagged. What was going on? The teen tried to open his eyes, panic sweeping him. He could feel things, odd things out there. It felt as if they were, false images, there but not. A feeling of dark intent oozed off them, and he had a feeling, if he could feel them, then could they see or feel him too? He had a feeling that he really didn't want to know what was going on.

The world had gone silent, and he could hear his heart beat, increasing, and a sweat broke out all over, cold. Demyx tried to open his eyes again, and when he creaked them open, as if they were heavy as lead. The world was nothing but shades of gray and black. It looked, charred. No wind, no sound, it was disturbing. There was a smell of death and despair, geeze, he'd only thought that was artistic license that was used in books. He gagged as he inhaled. What was this place?

"_Your future, fool, if you do not hurry!" _

Demyx looked around, or at least he thought he did. No one was there, no place for that same strange voice to of come from. Oh, he was so not the one for this place. Third rate horror movies bothered him, this place was going to devastate him. A sound like tinkling glass caught his attention. Turning, Demyx felt paralyzed as he stared at, something. It was like a turkey with a dinosaur head and hide. Scaly and ugly, sightless from the lack of eyes. It stood, on a window edge, it's armless and wingless body seemed poised to pounce. It opened it's mouth, showing off serrated teeth, mass of flesh stuck between them, and the tongue, arched, as if trying to scent him. It was like a ball of scales with clawed feet and a cavernous mouth. Creepy and kinda lame really. Still, as it gave a shrieking cry, a feeling of 'oh shit' came over him. Was this how those guys felt in that dinosaur movie? The one with the raptors. Oh god, what if he died? He didn't want to die!

The sound of more cries, sounding the same gave him a chill, and for a moment, he just wished that he would just wake up. As the creature seemed to study him, and more appeared, it seemed to become surprised. It hissed, angry, like a cat or something. It seemed conflicted, as if it wanted to run but didn't want to leave an easy meal. The feel of breath on his neck made the blonde tense further, squeezing his eyes shut, expecting the worst.

When a hand touched his shoulder, he yelped, whirling on the person. He was warm again, the sun happily in the sky, shining, and Axle was giving him an odd look.

" Sorry Dem, didn't know you were out of it like that. Come on, unless you want to lose those precious exemptions, we gotta go sign in. "

" R-right."

Forcing a grin, he stood, and joined the flow that was heading into the gym building. Exemptions, the only reason they were there. Seniors got to skip four of their seven classes with those, their final exams that is. Who would throw that away? Not Demyx, not the way he was struggling in Anatomy and Calculus.

As they walked, he couldn't repress a shudder as he remembered the sight he had seen. That was strange, and he just really, really wanted to forget it. Perhaps four hours of mind numbing nothing would help with that issue. Probably not.

It was during their two hour lunch that they heard the news. They'd met up at the best littler diner in the entire freaking city, Nocturne. They had scored their favorite booth, and surprisingly it fit all six of them, and it was Demyx's misfortune that he was the one to see it first. The diner had televisions here and there, with sub-titles on, so they wouldn't interfere with the conversations of customers.

Demyx had been in the middle of going to town on his hamburger when the news caught his eye. The sight of people fleeing from behind the reporter made him put his food down all together. It looked as if some explosion had happened, or something, an attack? On Radiant Garden? Who was that stupid? No one. That's who, not after the last war that had happened, decades ago.

The news reporter looked cute in her classy work outfit, the pencil skirt and blazer, looking oh so professional with her short brown hair styled perfectly. Normally, this was enough to have Demyx's attention, but it was the panic and fear in her blue and green eyes that made his attention freeze on the scene. The words appeared on the screen, not fast enough for him, and he yelled over to the waitress to turn it up. The woman did, not arguing with him.

His friends had stopped talking, after they looked to the set, though Larxene looked annoyed, he'd probably interrupted her. Demyx winced, this had better be important, otherwise he was going to get an earful from the blonde girl.

The diner seemed to turn it's complete attention to the one T.V, and the scene was becoming more and more disturbing.

Behind the pretty reporter was a scene of smoke and ash, flames could be seen, just barely, and she had to yell to be heard over the screams of the soot covered victims.

" **We're on location at downtown Radiant Garden, where there seems to have been some sort of attack! We currently have no information as to just what has happened, or what sort of attack it is, though the authorities are sure it's not a biological attack!" **

The pretty brunette put a hand to her ear, listening to whatever she was being told, before looking back to the camera, trying to control her features.

" **We've just gotten word that paramedics, law enforcement and fire fighters are on their way, from all over Radiant Garden, trying to help contain the damage. We're going to try to get a closer look at just what has happened, and keep all our viewers informed." **

The woman turned, and motioning the camera person to follow her, the picture became rocky and hard to see clearly. You could hear screams of the fearful and injured in the background. Sirens and official vehicles were seen rushing onto the scene, and it wasn't long before the reporter was stopped by the police, though she was closer to the action, she argued for a few moments. Finally she turned back to the camera.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, I would like it to be known, that not only have we been denied entrance to speak to any officials of the departments, but no information has been further given! We have no idea how many are injured, dead or missing, and though this attack is a mystery, we will keep trying to get information for the public! We have been given permission by the station to keep rolling live. " **

For a moment she listened to the voice again, nodding now and then before returning to the camera's lens.

" **We are trying to get in touch with any official that has information, but it may be awhile in coming, Gullwing News will keep you updated and informed on any updates, -" **

She paused again, before continuing, panic in her voice as well as a touch of thrill at breaking such a huge story.

" **It's official, Radiant Garden is at red alert, a state of emergency has been declared. Apparently, there has been another attack, closer to the -"**

The young reporter had her microphone ripped from her grasp by a officer, who looked stressed and more than a little pissed. He whispered in her ear for a moment, before pulling away. The young woman nodded, and motion for her camera person to zoom in on the officer. The uncomfortable looking man looked into the camera, his serious voice carrying a dreaded message.

" **Martial law has been declared around the attack zones. If we see looting, stealing, or anyone trying to get past the police line, we will shoot to kill. This is a matter left to officials, please, do not make us enforce this ruling. "**

With that he gave the microphone back.

Whatever she said next was lost in a volley of gunshots, echoing through the area. The people on scene swung to get a better look at what was going on. Another officer raced towards them, blood streaming down his face. His gun was clasped in one hand, and as he waved at them, he screamed, screamed at them to run. The officer and reporter turned to look, and the other officer kept coming, running hard. Unfortunately, he stumbled, fell, rolled and scrambled for his gun. Through the smoke, ash, and dust, came a figure, running just as hard as the officer had, but so very inhuman. It ran on all fours, it's long fingers grasping at the rubble and ground, and it's back was hunched, but it couldn't of been very tall at all. It's muzzle was canine in looks, but no lips nor gums covered the teeth, that were haphazardly placed it's jaws. It's eyes were yellow and sightless, and no fur seemed to cover it's black skin.

The entire diner stared along with the people on T.V. as the officer downed grabbed his gun just as the creature leapt, jagged and uncovered teeth sinking into his throat. The other officer yelled at the reporter to run, while he himself fired off shots into the beast. It ignored him completely, tearing into the poor man, ripping away bone and tendon as if it were nothing more than paper.

The reporter and camera person ran, not hesitating, and finally, mercifully, someone in the diner hoarsely requested the T.V. be shut off. Everyone seemed stunned. Demyx slowly turned to look at his friends. Axel looked shocked as Demyx felt, and Riku was looking pale and disgusted. Saix was still staring at the blank T.V., but from the way that his knuckles were white, he knew the other boy was bothered as well. Even Larxene and Marluxia were quiet. Demyx blinked once, before he looked back at his food, suddenly, reluctant to eat anything again.

With a sudden, jerky movement, he got out of the booth , threw the money to cover his meal on the table, and walked to the door, trying not to panic. He heard foot steps after him, and the when he got to his car, he wasn't all that surprised to see Axel in the passenger seat. He looked as shaken as he did earlier, but a fear was underlying that. Demyx looked at him, and tilted his head.

" I'm not letting you go alone Dem. We're buds. Now where are we going?"

Demyx blinked, staring at the steering wheel. Where were they going? Home? To see if his parents were there? Anywhere but there? Roxas was going to be pissed that this ruined his test day. A humorless chuckle escaped him, and the teen felt a shudder go through him.

Roxas. His baby brother.

Just as he turned the key, the sound of someone sliding into his back seat caught his attention. Both Axel and Demyx looked. Riku sat there, looking expectant.

" 'Sup guys? "

Demyx scowled.

" What are you doing here Riku? I'm not taking you home, so get the hell out and take your own damn car."

Riku rolled his eyes.

" Look, I've been through this shit before. You're going to need me, now if you want to save your little brother, drive! "

Demyx and Axel stared at him, before the blonde teen whirled and cranked the car up, before leaving the parking lot. He was going to go get his brother, and then, well, then they were going to take it from there. Axel, meanwhile, was giving Riku a suspicious look, still turned around in his seat. There was almost a wildly angry feeling to the look, and he grit out a sentence, clearly wanting nothing more than to grab the silverette and shake him, good and hard till he fessed up.

" What do you mean, you've done this before?"

Riku raised his eyebrows, annoyed and surprised it seemed.

" Exactly what I said. I've dealt with these creatures before. They're just the start. "

When the red head didn't relent his glare, Riku wiped the rather relaxed expression he had worn on his face since the moment he'd sat in the back of the old beat up car.

" Look, you're going to have to trust me on this one, okay? I know what I'm talking about, and I promise I'll tell you later! Right now we don't have time to be at each other's throats. They spread fast. "

Axel twisted back around, and Demyx wasn't sure if his friend was upset just because he'd apparently been lied to for so long, or because of the situation. Traffic was bad, but it would only get worse. After ten minutes, of no one moving, and only honking cars being heard, it was Riku that lost his temper first.

" This is taking too damn long! Come on, pull the car over Demyx, we can get there faster if we run."

Demyx gave him an irritated look. The other teen was right, but still, Mary-Bell could be hurt, or damaged, or stolen, or-

"Demyx! Just do it!"

Axel was the one who snapped at him that time. With a snort, he jerked the car over, into an empty parking space. The three teens pilled out, and Demyx locked the doors, trying to shake the feeling that this was the last time he'd see his baby.

The three teens set out for the school, jogging, dodging around, shoving when they needed to. Roxas was in danger. Ah hell, his parents would kill him. Kill him deader than dead. He loved his family, but they were important persons in their own respective jobs, and often the job of raising Roxas fell to Demyx. He just hoped his parents were safe over seas, for a meeting, and that nothing happened to them on the way home. Roxas was a year younger, stubborn to a fault, and rather ruthless and unkind when he wanted to be. But he was still vulnerable in other ways. That was why he still had yet to give Axel the go ahead to date his brother he didn't want him hurt.

As they ran, Demyx could only imagine the worst, and he could only pray to ever deity that he'd ever heard of that Roxas was still there. Still safe, and hadn't run off without him. He'd kill him if he had, when and if he found him. What was happening? Why? Would any of them make it out of this alive?

As they rounded the last corner, Demyx felt all the blood rush from his face as he stared at the impressive building. Flames licked from windows, and glass shimmered on the mockingly green grass. He though he might be sick yet. He heard Riku swear under his breath. The blonde teen bolted towards the school, leaving Riku and Axel to follow him.

"Roxas!"

He screamed as loud as he could, hoping to hear his brother, or anyone. A hand clamped over his mouth, harshly.

" Shut up!"

Riku hissed at him, giving him and Axel warning looks and held a finger to his lips. It was a tad too late though. A high pitched sound, a sound that was far from human. It shattered anything like peace. From one of the windows fell a shadow, one of the creatures, from the television. It's body looked like an oil slick given bones and muscle. It's long ears, more like antennae, were against it's head. It was fast, and it stared at them, before racing forward, it's jaws parted, and slavering mouth exposed, seeking their bodies, their throats, their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And that's it for the first chapter. Yes, no, maybe so? Mistakes, I made? This is un-beta'd so let me know if I missed something obvious. Well, review and let me know, okay? Flames will be used to burn my marshmallows. <strong>

**-C.C.  
><strong>


	2. Grateful!

**A/N: So, it's been about four months since I updated this story. Sorry. School and life got in the way, as well as trying to figure out just where I want to go with it. It keeps trying to direct me to different areas, so I keep trying to change my mind. x3 On another note, thank you to those that Favorited and reviewed, it means so much to me.3 **

**Warnings: Swearing in this chapter. Also, this is an un-beta'd chapter as well, so let me know of any huge mistakes. **

**Pairings: ZexionxDemyx, AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, and possibly, more I haven't decided. One thing you need to understand is that these couples are not set in stone, as for who 'tops'. Things like that tend not to work that way in real life, and they won't work that way in this story. Hell, it may be quite awhile before we see any couple like action at all. It will come though, just give it time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never will.**

_ " Screw you, and screw your damn amnesia!" - Ansem Retort_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The creature leapt, as soon as it was within range, and Demyx did the only thing that came to mind at that particular moment. He flinched, arms coming up to protect his face and head. He expected to feel agony, the feeling of teeth tearing into his body and bleeding him dry. However, that was not the case at all. Instead, what he heard was a strangled yelp and the sound of something entering something else.<p>

The lanky teen slowly lowered his arms, staring, at the sight before him. Riku, the new kid who he really didn't care for all that much, stood in front of him, over the body of the monster. In one hand, he held a sword looking thing. It was weird, it looked almost like a bat wing, except for the structure was blue and the membrane a bright red, a smaller feathered wing sprouted off part of the blade there was a chain coming off the end of it, in a shape that looked oddly like a heart charm. Black liquid dripped off the blade, and the creature seemed to dissipate into nothing. The silverette turned back to the stunned teens, a grim look on his face.

" I think we're a little late to beat them here."

Demyx, however, decided to focus on something else, other than that fact and what the other teen was saying.

" What the hell is that thing you're holding?"

Riku blinked, looking down at the sword like object, with something like bitter amusement.

" Way to Dawn. My keyblade."

Axel snorted, clearly disbelieving.

" I'm sorry, your what?"

The bizarre weapon disappeared in an oddly subtle flash of light. Demyx looked at Axel who seemed a little on edge about the whole thing.

" My keyblade. "

" What the fuck is a keyblade?"

Riku made a frustrated sound, and pushed his bangs out of his face, only for them to fall back into his line of sight.

" Look, how badly do you want to find Roxas? We can stand here discussing my weapon, or find him."

Demyx grit his teeth, resisting the urge to give in and break down and scream in Riku's face. Nodding once Demyx turned back to the school, the heated winds that were blowing towards him tugged at his hair, it was probably messed up by now. Riku stepped up, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder he walked past him, letting it slide off. He stared at the school for a long moment, before another long and piercing cry echoed from within the building.

" Shit."

The teen turned his back to the building, giving him an outlined look as he eyed them speculatively. With a resigned sigh he took out his cell phone, walking past them, the way he'd come.

" I seriously doubt anyone living is still there. I also don't think Roxas would just lay down and die, so don't worry Demyx. I'm going to make a few calls, come on, we're going to my place. It's safer there, much safer. "

Axel half turned to watch him go, glancing at his other friend and back at Riku's retreating back.

" And if we don't?"

The teen kept walking, but he shrugged once.

" Then you die. Like everyone else."

Axel shut his mouth with a snap. Riku had stopped to look back at them, expectant. Axel grabbed Demyx's shoulder before carefully guiding his shell shocked friend away from the sight of the school burning to the ground. The two followed Riku, who walked quickly by not so fast as he'd lose them. One his phone he searched through his contacts, trying to find the one he wanted. Finding it, he pressed the button and put the phone to his ear.

" Sora. They're here. No, looks like a lost cause. I'm sure. Yeah. Uh-huh. Do we have passenger room? Good. Two. Hey, before you go, have you heard of anyone else picking up survivors? Mhm. Okay. You know it. Bye, Sora."

Axel glanced at the blond next to him who seemed shell shocked, and would stop every couple of steps to look back. He could relate to his friend. To go and find his family, that sounded like a great idea, but then again, by the way the sounds of horror were spreading, he didn't think he'd make the trip back home in one piece. The most he could do was call them, try to warn them ahead of time. By time they got to Demyx's car, surprisingly unscratched, Riku took the keys from the limp hand of Demyx, and got in the driver's seat. Axel got Demyx into the car, sliding in after him. Riku used the sidewalk as well as any form of shortcut to get back to the diner, laying on the horn, trying to get people out of his way. Axel finally felt like he could open his mouth without becoming sick.

" So, what's the plan?"

Riku looked at them in the rear view mirror, a smirk, tinged with bitterness touched his face again.

" Heh. Friend of mine is going to pick us up at my house, take us somewhere safe. "

He paused a moment, gaze softening.

" Demyx. I really did mean what I said. Roxas is a tough guy, I know he's fine. "

The blonde snorted, shaking his head. He was trying not to think about what it meant to lose his little brother in such a way. Lost. That word didn't seem to fit. Being lost meant you could find them again, that they would one day come back, where you could hug them, and make sure they were okay. Death, was much more continuous. There was no 'coming back'. Once you were gone, you were gone, no if's, and's ,or but's. As they drove, he could feel something like horror welling in his chest, and the desire to scream choking him. How could they just assume that Roxas was either dead, or gone? They needed to look for him, and look for him properly. That was his little brother, damn it!

Demyx glanced at his friend, with shocked and blank eyes. Axel was trying to get anyone one the phone. His brother wasn't answering, and neither were his parents. The situation was getting worse, the longer things went on. How would they ever recover from this kind of thing? They couldn't, very simply. They would die, and the world would try to destroy these things. What were they anyway?

" Riku, what the hell are those things?"

Riku, meanwhile was swearing as he swerved through the roads, desperate to beat the chaos back to safety. As he muttered under his breath, he glanced in the review mirror, his response a simple word. " Heartless."

" What the hell is a heartless, exactly?"

As the junky car smashed back onto the road from the sidewalk again, Riku simply replied with a distracted, " I'll tell you later."

When Riku had said that someone was going to be picking them up at his house, Demyx, was admittedly a little worried, which was reasonable, when it came down to what had happened in the past couple of hours. You know, with the whole world going down the crapper? Yes, that. Therefore, it was understandable that both Demyx and Axel were more than a little reluctant to get out of Riku's fancy little car. Especially when the teen had pulled into the drive of a beautiful, manicured lawned, aged red brick building. Demyx felt his stress-o-meter go up a couple of more clicks. At that setting, he'd have a head full of gray hair by tomorrow. Great, just what he wanted at 18 years of age.

Now, while it wasn't surprising that neither the blonde nor the red head wanted out of the car, it was a little surprising that Riku didn't move, other than to lean his head back against the head rest of the car. After a few moments though, he did remove the seat-belt, before twisting around to look at his two shell shocked surviving passengers.

" Guys, we're here. We need to get out, and get going. Not much is going to make those bastards stop. "

All he got for his gentle words were blank looks and slow blinks. Shit. With an aggravated sound, he took it up a notch. Oh, how he hated newbies, especially those he had known before this all started.

" Get the hell out of the car, now, or so help me I will leave you two here to be lost as well!"

If it was the frustration in his voice, or the volume, he wasn't sure, but the two teens did as he said, and got out of the car, warily, casting quick and frightened glances around. Riku got out the car, slamming it shut behind him, and resisted the urge to arm himself with his 'blade again. They were attracted to the power of it, and leading them to himself was not a move he wanted to make right now, not while he was having to guard these two. Teal eyes raked around the area, feeling uneasy with so many hiding places around. He'd of preferred to be out in the open, to a neighborhood. Beggars couldn't be choosers, though.

" Keep an eye on the sky."

With that, the silverette turned and jogged into the garage, leaving them there to stare at vacant streets, and glance at the sky every now and then. What had they gotten themselves into, exactly? Demyx was staring at his phone, as if begging it to ring and give him news that would just make his day. Axel, on the other hand, was looking around, warily, not completely easy with the constant quiet of the rather lovely, upper class neighborhood. Trying to fight the unease that stole over him, he crossed his arms over the gray shirt he wore, keeping his sharp green eyes on the world around the house. He wasn't a coward, but he wasn't a hero, not by any sort of standard. He'd rather live than be a hero.

Demyx, however, was punching numbers on the cell phone, begging, praying that his parents or little brother would just _pick up the phone_. The first couple of messages he left were okay, but his frustration was getting the better of him. He could tell. By the end of his sixth message, he was ready to just throw the damn phone, or scream. Whichever came first. Finally, the blonde put the phone away, one hand locked into his carefully styled hair tugging on the locks in frustration. It was Axel who broke the silence, even as Demyx slid down the side of the car, sitting on the pavement.

" Why the sky? "

Blue eyes looked at the red head. What?

" Huh?"

An annoyed sound.

" He told us to keep an eye on the sky, Dem. Why?"

A sigh.

" Dunno. "

From Demyx's guess, it'd have to of been at least half an hour before Riku came back out, carrying a duffle bag, which he dropped between the other two teens. There was something different about him, as if he were, more than what he was. He seemed more confident, as if he were in charge of all of this. With a once over, Riku felt his mouth tighten. This was not how he would of chosen to let them know that something bigger was out there. Damn it, wasn't this why they came here in the first place? They couldn't even stop a single attack. They were next to useless. Taking a calming breath, he came back to now. He had to help these two out. He hadn't meant to make friends, or at least good acquaintances, but you had to make your cover story convincing. He just hadn't expected himself to have to save their asses. Sora was wearing off on him.

The thought of the brunette crossed his mind, and he looked to the sky himself. Where was he? It didn't take that long to get here, he should know. Then again, Sora wasn't the most directionally capable person out there. Still, they rest of the crew should be able to get them here.

His musing was interrupted by the sounds of screams. His head whipped around so fast, he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. A woman, a housewife more like it, was running down the street, holding her toddler, who looked limp in her arms. Already they'd made it this far? Damn, damn, damn, they were moving fast now. Behind her, there were bound to be more people, but what circled around the corner of the woman's house was not human. The canine looking freak, a heartless, bounded after her, it's yellow eyes intent on her. If he didn't know any better he'd thought it was smiling. Axel and Demyx were watching as well, horror on Demyx's face, shock on Axel's. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, that was only a few seconds, Axel stepped forward.

" We have to help her, it'll kill her!"

A grimace.

" I know. "

When Riku didn't move, Axel whirled on him, anger over riding the fear.

" Aren't you going to do something?"

" No. We can't save them all, Axel."

A growl, almost feral came from the red head, and after a second of deliberation, whirled around the car, racing for the woman and the monster.

" Shit, Axel!" Demyx charged after him, and Riku could feel his head starting to hurt. Why couldn't these two just do things like normal people? Like, what he said for starters? When Riku whirled around the car, charging after the two, knowing this wouldn't, couldn't end well. Axel had intervened in the monster's path, and it had slowed to a stop, a hundred feet from the other two teens. It stood, drool dripping from exposed fangs and a forked tongue. With a hiss, it charged the red head.

When it hit him, Axel hadn't quite expected the thing to feel as if it were made from steel. The sound of teeth snapping inches from his face was terrifying, and the sounds it made were not canine. Axel was expecting it to get to him, sink it's teeth into his throat, and kill him then and there. Not Demyx to hit it with a bat, that he'd gotten from someone's front yard. The monster was distracted, and whirled on him. Demyx reared back, to strike it again, but this time, it caught the bat with it's fangs, puncturing the aluminum bat easily. The beast shook it's head, and Demyx lost his grip, and went rolling after losing his balance.

Demyx knew his had some scrapes, but the fact that he was about to be killed seemed sort of more important. The 'heartless' jumped at him, intent on ending him, when all of a sudden, it yelped, and was dropped back to the ground. In it's side was a the key blade, and after a moment, it stopped struggling, and disappeared. What made Demyx really stare, was the bright pink, _glowing_, heart that came from it, and then floated into nothing in the sky. What the hell was that. Riku stood, there, where the beast had been. With a sigh, he helped Demyx up, and the two went over to Axel, who still hadn't moved.

The wind was whipping around them, and the sky was more of a darkened, dingy grey brown color. Like a tornado was trying to whip into the world.

" Damn it's getting windy."

A grunt.

" Yeah, that may not be a bad thing."

Demyx cocked and eyebrow.

" How so? "

" Well-"

Axel, however, decided to break in at this point. The dazed red head was staring, at the sky, shocked beyond all reason. What he was seeing, did not make any form of sense, and he just wished he'd wake up from this stupid ass dream now. Slowly, he raised on arm, pointing straight up.

The other two looked up, and while Demyx's mouth dropped, Riku smirked.

" About damn time. "

Above them, coming through the cloud layer, was the underside of a massive ship. The metal was a tan in color, and massive spot lights, easily ten feet across, rotated, throwing light over the ground, over them. Riku chuckled, and pulled Axel up.

" Yeah, that's our ride. "

" Our..what?"

Demyx was stunned. How the hell were they going to get up there. More importantly , how was Riku friends with aliens. Did that mean he was one? Oh, God! He'd been friends with an alien, that was so very, very creepy. The sound of Riku's phone ringing brought him back.

" Hey. Yeah, it's us. Wanna let us in? I'll fill you in. "

Let us in? Demyx felt a sense of dread bloom in his stomach. He didn't want to be transported anywhere, even to safety! A rope, fell down from the sky, less then three feet away from him, and Demyx yelped, jerking away from the metal cables with foot plates. What the hell? Weren't space ships supposed to have transport thingies?

Riku chuckled again, motioning for Demyx and Axel first. Axel was the first to step forward, to climb the ladder. Oh, shit was so fucked today. Demyx stared at Riku, not quite sure who the other teen was anymore. Riku put a hand on his shoulder, giving him an easy smile.

" Breath Dem. It'll be fine. "

One of the haunting screams of the monsters echoed through, and sound of approaching chaos wasn't far behind.

" If you start climbing, like, right now. "

That was all Demyx needed to hear. Reluctantly, the teen started the long climb to safety.

* * *

><p>When Roxas woke up, the first thing that registered in his sleep addled mind, was that he was staring himself in the face. The same blue eyes, the same blond hair, and the same fair complexion. Roxas felt his own eyes widen in shock, and he tried to scramble backwards, and the rough metal below him dug into his skin, and his over all weakness led to him simply collapsing back onto the ground. The face that he had thought was his split into a smile, and the laugh that came from it, sounded nothing like his own.<p>

" Haha, it's okay, chill, chill!"

Roxas froze, not quite sure what to expect next. The last thing he remembered was tripping over some idiot's back pack, a foot, and then blissful nothing. How the hell did he end up, well, where ever the hell he was? The other blonde, his double, straightened, still holding out a pacifying set of hands, even as his laugh died. The sound of feet on metal caught both of their attention, and the standing blonde twisted to look.

" Terra!"

Roxas didn't have to see his face to know there was a smile to go with the word. The person who had come through the door, was tall, and rather broad shouldered. His spiky, brown hair had nothing on his own, but still. The brunette spared a quick smile for his friend, before turning to Roxas, who was still staring, feeling more and more like he was still dreaming.

" You're awake. Good."

Roxas, were he in any other state than what he was, would have bristled at the tone of the other male.

"Terra, at least try to be nice."

A crossing of arms.

" I thought I was. Anyway, after you're done settling him in, I need your help in the control room."

A quick nod.

" Sure thing. "

Then, those blue eyes were back on him, and a smile was back, less than what it was before.

" I'm Ven, by the way. "

" Roxas. "

He couldn't help the returning smile as he grasped the hand that had been lowered to help him up. Taking it, he grunted as he was hefted to his feet, taking a moment to try and steady himself.

Ven was just about his height, and it was more than a little creepy to see himself act so very, unlike himself. Ven however, seemed oblivious to the whole scrutiny, or if he was aware, he didn't mind it.

" Come on Roxas, I'll show you to where you're staying until we meet up with everyone again. You can get some sleep, you lucky dog. "

Despite the fact that he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep, he followed his doppelganger.

* * *

><p>Terra, as it was known well, didn't like strangers. The blonde that Ven had been leaning over made him uncomfortable. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friend, but, this other kid, looked just like him. It was uncanny.<p>

Still, now wasn't the time to ponder things he had no control over. The door opened to the control room, and he turned to look over his shoulder. Aqua merely gave him a swift smile before closing the door behind her.

" I thought you were supposed to be resting?"

" I guess I've been hanging out with you and Ven too long. I couldn't, not with all this stuff going on. Besides, I am supposed to be in charge here. "

" Ha, since when?"

The blue haired woman gave him a sharp look, though a smile twisted her lips, even as she sat in one of the chairs in the room.

" Where's Ven?"

A sharp pause, debating.

" Taking care of a guest. "

" A guest?"

Terra took a moment to glance at the instruments that told him just how things were going. He could feel her eyes burning a hole into him, making the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

" Yeah. Ven found him, when we were trying to find anyone. It's strange though, he looks just like-"

" Aqua!"

Both turned to look towards the door, and Aqua matched Ven, grin for grin.

" Ven. "

A look of happiness and disbelieving joy had planted itself on his face, and within a few seconds, he had crossed the room, to stand before the two older members of the crew.

" I though you were ordered to rest?"

Terra couldn't stiffle the chuckle.

" Apparently we're wearing off on her, Ven. "

Ven tilted his head, confused at his friend.

" I got bored of just sitting and sleeping, I decided to stretch my legs."

Comprehension dawned on him, and he nodded, the smile slipping to a smirk.

" So you decided to ignore orders and come see what's up, huh? "

" Can you blame me?"

The three friends shared a laugh, before returning to the control station that was the deck of the ship. Their job wasn't easy, and for the past few days, it had just been two of the three. It was a relief to see that their friend had woken up, especially after they had been told the chance was slim.

* * *

><p>Roxas looked around the room he was 'borrowing'. It was a modest little room with a bed and a dresser, but nothing more than that. There were a few personal things that told him that he was borrowing a room that belonged to someone else.<p>

The teen walked over to the bed, running a hand over the comforter, before sitting down with a sigh. The teen kicked off his shoes, before falling backwards on the bed, which really, wasn't all that uncomfortable.

The ceiling was nothing more than a stretch of gray metal that the ship had been made of. Blue eyes went unfocused as he let his memories wash over him. What had those _things _been?

He could still hear the terrified screams of his classmates in his ears, and the smell of something rotting, and fire. Then, the sound of a wild call that had sounded too close for comfort. He remembered running, running as fast as he could, as hard as he could. But how did he lose consciousness? He, he couldn't remember. He knew he tripped and he'd been kicked, but it felt like there was something more to it than that. With a frustrated sound, he threw an arm over his eyes.

This sucked. This meant he'd possibly never graduate high school, never go to college, and what about his parents, and Demyx? Demyx! Roxas sat up sharply, wincing as his tired body protested that sudden movement. Oh crap! His brother was an idiot, there was no telling what trouble he would get into! If he went back to the school, then he could truly be alone in the world.

Not to mention Axel. He was a perv and took far too much enjoyment out of trying to get into his pants, but he was a good friend to those that were considered 'his'. God, if the bean pole got himself killed, Roxas would beat the shit out of him. With that thought in mind, he forced the angry tears out of his eyes, eyeing the door he'd more or less been pushed through.

With that, he got off the bed, abandoning his shoes for the moment, and made short work of walking towards the door, which opened as he approached. The hallway was empty, so he felt more than a tad uneasy sneaking down the metal corridor. Of the rooms he checked, none held a living person, but he did find a bathroom, a storage room, and what looked like a gym of sorts, kinda.

The last door he opened turned out to be an elevator, which he stepped into with more than a little trepidation. The buttons were in a strange looking language, and Roxas felt his eyes adopt a look he'd seen on Dem's when the older blonde was faced with a situation that he was uncomfortable with. Round and wide, Roxas tentatively pressed one of the buttons that looked mildly important. With a simple 'ding', the elevator moved to the requested level.

A beeping on the control panel disrupted the conversation the three friends. It was Terra who spun in the chair to look first, making a confused sound at what he was seeing.

" What is it, Terra?"

Aqua came to stand next to him, looking over his shoulder at the console. She stiffened, head tilting slightly at the news. Someone was using the elevator on the ship.

" I thought that the ship ran on biometrics."

Terra glanced at her with a shrug.

" It does. "

Ven, never to be left out of anything for long, quickly joined them, curiosity guiding him rather than sense when he saw it. All three stood there, watching as the elevator went up and up, carrying it's passenger to the floor required.

You see, their ship was state of the art. Not just anyone could access the elevator, which made keeping the kid on the quarter's level simple and a good idea. He shouldn't of been able to do that. With an aggravated sound, Terra reached out to hit the emergency stop button, only to be stopped be Ven.

"What the-? Ven, we can't just let him wander around and get into stuff. If he can access the elevator, then he can access just about everything."

"Yeah, I know, but there's no harm in at least seeing where he's going, is there?"

Terra gave the teen a sharp glare but let the elevator continue on it's way, merrily. With a swift movement of his hand, he brought up the camera that was on the elevator, and the image of Ven's doppelganger popped up, showing them just what he was up to.

Aqua gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. The boy on the elevator, he looked just like Ven! How was that possible?

"Ven, he looks just like you!"

Her voice was soft, but still obviously stunned. Ven nodded looking at her, with a slight smile.

"Yeah, he does. His name is Roxas."

A snort that belonged to Terra, and the blonde looked to see his friend giving him a flat look.

" I don't care what his name is, he shouldn't be able to do what he's doing!"

Ven rolled his eyes. Leave it to Terra to get worked up over something that probably wasn't a big deal as he thought it was. He thought himself a good judge of character, and well, Roxas didn't seem like a bad person. Why couldn't Terra just trust him for once on this?

The elevator, stopped on the command deck, which, ironically, was the level they were on. All three froze, looking at one another before turning to the elevator that opened to the room in which they were standing. The doors hissed open, and Roxas walked out, looking more than a little stunned.

The viewing window that stretched out much like a windshield showed stars, a background to a planet. Roxas had paid attention enough in class to realize that the planet was his. What he didn't understand, was why, exactly, it looked as if it were cracking. Great red, jagged cracks were appearing on the world, and what looked like a massive, living cloud seemed to be attached to it, tendrils wrapping around it.

"What, what is that? "

He hadn't taken time to look at the other people in the room. His eyes were still locked onto the scene before him.

" It's a heartless cloud. Attacking the planet. I'm so sorry. It was your home, wasn't it? "

Roxas nodded, walking closer, placing a hand on the cold glass window, stunned into sheer silence and disbelief. How, how could this happen? Things like this just didn't happen, it wasn't possible.

"H-how?"

A frustrated sigh from Terra, and the brunette went back to the control board, sliding what were supposed to be used as protective shields over the viewing window, a bit like scales they over lapped and blocked the view.

"We don't know. The good news is that you're safe. I suppose that's good news. "

Terra had seen a lot of survivors in since he'd been made a crew member of the ship. Well, okay, his fair share of people and he'd seen reactions vary from shocked and sad to shocked and angry, to shocked and happy. He didn't expect this case to be any different. What he got, however, was the chair he was sitting in to spin around, and came face to face with a very angry Roxas, who had a hand on either side of the chair arms, glaring into the brunette's face.

" My family was down there! You saved me and left them?"

Ven tried to grab Roxas away, but there was no need. Terra stood, and Roxas took a step back, if only to be able to glare up into the taller man's face, his own anger not abating in the slightest.

" Saving you was an unfortunate order! We were trying to meet up with another crew, and Ven just _had _to save you, right before you were killed! You should be grateful we didn't let your scrawny ass get slaughtered like the rest of that pathetic planet!"

He hadn't realized he was yelling until he shrugged off a calming hand on his shoulder. What a rude little brat, who didn't have the manners to at least be thankful he was still alive. Accusing them of letting people die. They didn't let people die, but they'd learned a long time ago from someone dear to all three that you couldn't save everyone, not every time. Unfortunately, Roxas was never one to back down, and instead of walking away, he yelled back.

" Grateful? What am I supposed to do now? I don't have a high school diploma, I don't have family, I don't have a fucking world, apparently! What do expect me to do? I'm stuck here with you people who I don't even know!"

Angry tears were in cerulean eyes and Terra felt a moment of softness, and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, only to be stopped by Ven, who was standing behind the blonde teen. Ven's own eyes were sad as well. He knew what it was like to lose his home, and while the tears were disappearing in his doppelganger's eyes, the pain wasn't going away.

"It's okay Roxas. I know what it's like to lose a home and family. I bet it would help if we introduced ourselves properly, huh?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue denying it, no need to offend people even more. His father was right, he really did have their mother's temper. Instead of replying with something hurtful, he just nodded, feeling the tension head ache pound dully behind his eyes.

Ven grinned, and removed his hand, pointing to all three of them in turn.

"I'm Ventus, Ven, that's Terra, and that's Aqua. We're the crew of The Stormfall."

At the blank stare, Ven chuckled and motioned around them.

" The Stormfall is the ship you're currently in. "

The light of recognition went on and he looked around with a new awe. A real space ship. And not one of the rocket designs that they had back home. After a moment though, he turned his curious look on Ven again.

"Why The Stormfall?"

It was Terra who answered.

"Because Aqua thought it sounded like a good name at the time. Plus, she's older than both Ven and me, so she thought it gave her the right. Ven and I also didn't have anything better. At the time."

Ven laughed at Aqua's almost indignant look she had.

" You get used to it though. "

Roxas nodded, perhaps these guys weren't as bad as they seemed. Terra, was it? Terra seemed a little grumpy, but no where near as bad as Saix. He could handle him, no problem. The woman seemed nice too, in fact, she reminded him a lot of Namine.

Namine. His best friend back home, outside of their usual gang, and Larxene's little sister.

"Wait, you said you all were going to meet up with another crew. That implies another ship, is that true? "

He looked at all three in turn, hope blooming his chest, despite the desire to crush it. If you didn't have high expectations or hope, you couldn't be crushed in the long run.

" Yep. We lost radio contact with them, so that means they're near the surface. They're the crew of Destiny's Embrace. Sad thing about that name is that it wasn't chosen by a girl."

Terra seemed to cringe while he said these words, as if he couldn't imagine a worse name for a ship. Aqua rolled her eyes and waved him off, behind his back, while Ven snickered. Terra ignored them, and Roxas was vaguely reminded of the friends he'd lost.

"Destiny's Embrace, this is Stormfall, do you read me, over?"

There was silence.

"Destiny's Embrace, this is Stormfall, do you read me, over?"

Silence, though Terra seemed to get even more frustrated with the silence that was crackling over the waves. Slamming his hands on the consol, he stood, and practically snarled into the radio.

" Sora, where the fuck are you? You're supposed to be piloting the damn ship, you can't take a nap whenever you feel like it!"

The voice that crackled over the radio made Roxas want to laugh at the amount of reproach that was in it.

" You don't have to swear, Terra. Riku sent up a mayday, so I went to save his ass, again might I add. We're clear and good to go. Over."

Terra seemed to relax, sitting again, closing his eyes briefly.

" Thanks for letting us know ahead of time, Squirt. Be ready to jump in fifteen. Stormfall, over and out."

"Hey! Don't call me that! And rodger that Stormfall, Destiny's Embrace over and out."

Terra sighed and started the process of getting the ship ready to jump. It was therefore quite a surprise to Roxas when he found himself being guided to the elevator by Aqua, who had an easy grip on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Roxas, but crew only. Just hit the third button on the second row, it'll take you to the residence level. Seriously, get some sleep. You'll need it. We'll wake you up when we get home, okay?"

Roxas could only nod dumbly as he was guided into the elevator. He felt like he was having to fight to stay awake, and by the yawn that felt like it should of cracked his jaw, he was losing. He pressed the button and nodded at Ven who gave him a two finger salute, and Aqua a quick smile.

When he was gone, Aqua turned a questioning look on Ven who was regarding her with an amused yet exasperated look. She crossed her arms at him.

"What?"

"Did you really find it necessary to spell him?"

" You saw him, he wasn't going to go without an argument. At least now he'll actually get some sleep."

Ven opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut short by their third friend.

"You know guys, it'd be nice if there were two other members of my crew helping me get this rust bucket ready to kick off,"

" Oh, hush up Terra!"

Ven couldn't help but laugh, and went to his station, to do his part. A jump was a magical thing, crossing massive amounts of space in a short amount of time, and he could already feel his bed calling him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope it was worth the wait. In the good news, you got to see Roxas was alive. In the bad, less of Demyx and Axel. You'll live, I'm sure. Let me know if you liked it, or not, any suggestions or ideas will be taken into consideration. If you want to see something in the story, tell me and I'll see about putting it in. Think I'm making someone OoC, let me know. Just nothing that will crush me soul. That means, use your manners people, they don't hurt as bad. x3 Well, until next time lovies! **

- C.C


	3. Of Leon's and Merlin's

**A/N: So, took me four days to write this chapter. Don't get used to it, most of this is necessary filler, action will be more in next chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed and Favorited, as always it gives me joy and inspiration! I hope that this chapter meets your acceptance, as I'm rather fond of it. Thank you for reading. Also, I know that I keep adding more characters, I just can't help it. I probably am going to make characters related to one another, just because I like the idea, but I'll have a poll on my profile. Go vote it you want to. I do listen to what is said. **

**Warnings: Swearing in this chapter. Also, this is an un-beta'd chapter as well, so let me know of any huge mistakes. **

**Pairings: ZexionxDemyx, AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, and possibly, more I haven't decided. One thing you need to understand is that these couples are not set in stone, as for who 'tops'. Things like that tend not to work that way in real life, and they won't work that way in this story. Hell, it may be quite awhile before we see any couple like action at all. It will come though, just give it time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never will.**

_"We call it operation, 'Who gives a fuck?' " - Ansem Retort_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was happy. Happier than he could ever remember being.<p>

He felt sick. Sick with himself and sick with what he'd just seen. He wanted to scream and fight back against this alien happiness. What right did he have to be happy? His family was dead. His friends, aside from one, was dead. His life was gone, destroyed, and the joy he felt was almost painful, and he felt like any minute he would just burst with it all. Joy or anger he wasn't sure.

Where was that joy coming from, he had _no right_ to it, and he just wanted it gone. Turning sharply he froze at the scene before him. He himself stood waist deep in clear water, running around him, clear and cool to the touch. His smile was easy, but his eyes were simply tragic.

On the bank of the river, under an old willow tree sat the man he dreaded, but that didn't stop his body from wading out of the water, and to Demyx's relief, he was indeed wearing pants. The water splashed up, and he let his long fingers run through the liquid, as if he couldn't believe he was getting this chance. Looking up again, cerulean met indigo, and the shorter man's lips twitched in amusement.

" Do you remember this day, Demyx?"

" Of course I do, how could I forget?"

By now he was standing with just his feet in the water, and the other had put the book he had in his hand aside, to just regard him with a soft expression.

" Because you're not who you are. "

A bitter pause stirred the nature filled air.

" Sorry. I know it's not your fault, Demyx."

"S'okay. "

Silence once again reigned and after a moment, the pewter haired man offered a hand for him. Demyx stepped out of the river, and walked until he could take the hand, letting his dream man kiss his knuckles.

" Eyes so sad. Be happy, it could be so much worse."

" How? I've lost so much. They aren't family, but I loved them all the same."

Demyx ducked his head, letting sparse bangs cover his eyes, for a moment, he thought he had control of his body, but when he couldn't turn and run, he knew that the dream was still winning.

" Roxas lives."

His head shot up, staring at the other man who gave him a strained smile, eyes pinched at the corner.

" You're sure?"

A nod.

" Thank you. "

A tight smile pulled at his lips, and he inclined his head in welcome. How long would it be before he convinced him that he didn't mind doing such things. At least this way he felt helpful, even if it was just in this way, a small way that did nothing more than heighten spirits.

" Enjoy your swim, Demyx."

With that, he went back to his book, attention off the blonde. Demyx blinked, and did indeed go back to the water, and within moments, everything went black, and he felt as if he were being sucked down a drain, and no matter how he tried to scream, he felt his lips refuse to move.

* * *

><p>Demyx's eyes snapped open, and his heart raced, and the dream was gone, again. With a shaky sigh, Demyx slowly sat up, wondering at the mattress that was beneath him. Looking over, he put a hand to his head when the room swam slightly. Axel was still asleep, in a bed identical to his.<p>

Where was he, again?

The ceiling was metal. The floor was metal, and the walls were, oh, surprise, metal. Right then. Spaceship. Demyx felt faint again, but when the door to the room hissed open, he looked. There was that strange brunette that he'd met, whenever he was last conscious.

What was his name again? Soppy? Soren? Whatever.

Sora looked around, and when he spotted Demyx awake, a grin split his tan face and he called over his shoulder, and Demyx was reminded of that one kid that everyone thought was retarded at school.

"Heh, told you, Riku, that at least one would be awake!"

"And I told _you_ Sora, to leave them alone. You probably woke him up."

Sora! That was it, that was his name. He looked more like a soppy, really. Pity.

Sora rolled his eyes and turned back to Demyx. He was dressed in a strange outfit, which had black, and gold and red, and it kinda gave him a head ache to look at for long. Why couldn't anyone he knew just dress normally? Was there a reason, or what?

" Hey! You're, Demyx, right? Nice to meet you again, I don't know how much you remember, you kinda hit your head hard."

Oh, so that's why it hurt. After staring blankly for a moment, he finally managed to get his mouth to work in a way that wouldn't be offensive.

" Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. "

Sora waved it off, as if people passed out everyday in the ship. It hadn't been his fault. The place looked amazing and he supposed it had been too much for him. Looking over at Axel he cocked an eyebrow, bringing a slow hand up to rub the bump on his head.

" Why's Axel out? "

Sora cocked his head, following the blond's look at the red head he simply laughed nervously.

" Uh, well, he was kinda freaking out, so I kinda spelled him. I might of over done it."

There was a snort from behind Sora, and the brunette hushed who Demyx supposed was Riku before turning back to him.

" Spelled him? What is that supposed to mean?"

" Huh? Oh, right. Spelled him. I used magic on him, don't worry, we can wake him up later, we're not there yet, so no need to have him freak out _again_. He's okay, really."

Magic. This guy thought he could do magic. He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing arms wrapping around his middle as he laughed. What a wacko.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

All of a sudden, Sora was stumbling into the room, arms pin wheeling, trying to get his balance back, and Riku walked in, with a smug look on his face, even when the brunette turned on him with a fierce scowl.

"What was that for, Ri-ku?"

"You were blocking the door, So-ra. It's rude."

Sora opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Riku turning his attention to Demyx. There was something about the teen that irritated Demyx even more, as if now that he had stopped hiding, he was worth much more of his attention to hate. He couldn't explain it either.

" Welcome to Destiny's Embrace's residence level. You an Ax get to share a room until we get to Bastion. He should be waking up soon, at least, hopefully. You never know with Sora's magic skills. "

The 'hey!' from the so called magician was ignored and Demyx simply looked levelly at Riku. He just wanted to start this day over, and not be on a space ship with his best friend, with no idea of where his other friends were, let alone his family.

" What is a Bastion, exactly? Why are we going there, and who are you exactly?"

His voice was rather cold and he forced himself to stand, ignoring the way the room spun when he did so. He rather thought he had all the right in the world to be angry. After all, his home was gone, his family was gone, and his friends were gone. Gone. That was quickly becoming a favorite word of his.

Riku sighed, and took a moment to share a look with Sora, who looked solemn, contradicting the smile he had just been wearing.

" I'm Riku, Demyx. You've known me almost a year now, I'm not a different person. I told the truth about myself, I just tweaked it a bit. Bastion is short for Hollow Bastion. It's our home base I suppose and we're meeting their for repairs and regrouping. You can look for Roxas there, Dem. We're members of a group of people who are trying to stop the heartless from spreading."

Demyx just stared at him, blankly. Did he expect him to believe this crap? Well, then again, he had seen these heartless things for himself, at least, according to Riku that's what they were.

Demyx opened his mouth to say something, what he didn't know, but something, when an intercom came on, an a distinctly female voice came in.

" Riku, Sora, we're almost there, so unless you want me landing this thing by myself, one of you had better get up here. "

Sora blanched before nodding at Demyx, clapped a hand on Riku's shoulder and walked out the door. Riku shook his head and pressed a button on the wall, before speaking into it.

" Gotcha Kairi, Sora's on his way up now. "

Demyx looked around the room. It was rather bare, with no personal effects anywhere to be seen. After a moment he looked at the silver haired teen in the room.

" Why? What about everyone else on the world. Why just us? What makes us so special?"

Riku shrugged, with a noncommittal hum.

" Dunno. We weren't even supposed to stop at your planet, but when we went by, the radar went off the scale. It only does that when we're passing something or someone with a magical reading. I was down there to await the heartless, or try to stop them really. It's not like we're not trying to stop them."

Demyx just glared.

" I don't care if you're trying to stop them! That doesn't bring back anyone lost, does it? Does it?"

Riku bowed his head, and seemed to clench his jaw, hands fisting, before he looked back up at Demxy. There was a glint of steel in aqua eyes when he looked back at him.

" You're not the only one who has lost someone, Demyx. Everyone you're going to meet from here on out, they've most likely lost their home too. Keep that in mind when spitting accusations. I'll let you know when we land."

With that he turned and walked out of the room.

Demyx stared after him, feeling a bit guilty in his heart after being told that. Perhaps he was being a bit selfish. The sound of someone moving caught his attention, and he turned he look at Axel, who slowly opened his eyes.

"Dem? Where are we?"

Demyx gave his friend a weak smile, and started the story over.

* * *

><p>Roxas couldn't help but stare as he walked. The place was so, so strange! There were talking animals dressed in human clothes, and humans who looked tired and battle worn. Ven was talking a mile a minute to him as they walked, as if there was nothing strange with what was going on around them. Terra and Aqua were back at the ship, paying for docking and repairs, as well as refueling. Ven had told him that they would be awhile and he would show Roxas around while also introducing him to important people. Thus far, he'd been shoved at several people, and had his hand shaken or a nod of greeting. It felt all very surreal.<p>

Now he and his not-twin were walking down the bricked path, through walls and crumbling buildings until they reached what Ven called the market, and apparently for good reason. Stalls and vendors were everywhere you looked, calling out and haggling with shoppers, arguments were here and there, while it didn't seem to be violent. Roxas couldn't help but stare for a moment. Ven who had realized that the young boy had stopped walking and turned to smile at him.

" Impressive huh? Scary thing is that this place doesn't have anything on the Rabanastre market. Now that, is a place where a death trap waiting to happen. Come on, I'm starving and I know the best place to get something to eat and cool down at the same time. "

With that he grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him through the crowd. People looked at him, rude and annoyed by his bumping into them, but didn't really say anything. A few people called out to Ven, who waved to them. They didn't stop until they came to one stall in particular. Three ducks of all things were tending the stall, arguing over something.

Ven caught their attention by slamming his palm against the wood of the stand.

" Huey, Dewey, Louie! Two sea-salt ice cream bars please!"

The ducklings looked at him, greeting him with excited words that were hard to understand.

" Ven!"

" About time you got back!"

" Who's this?"

Ven laughed and paid for the ice cream, handing one to Roxas, while answering their questions excitedly.

" This is Roxas, we saved him a couple of days ago. Roxas, this is Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They're Scrooge's nephews. "

The three ducklings greeted him, and Roxas could only nod dumbly back at them, not quite trusting his voice to verbally do the job.

They spent a few minutes there, eating the ice cream, which really wasn't as bad as it sounded, in fact, it was quite good and chatting to the ducks. It was more than a little frightening when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, and Roxas was ashamed to admit that he might of jumped quite hard.

" Ven! There you are,-"

Ven turned around, and cocked his head questioningly at whoever had a hold of Roxas, lips twitching. Roxas didn't find the situation nearly as funny, really, and all he wanted was to be let go. Stranger danger after all.

" Looking for me, Leon?"

The hand was removed and he found himself spinning around to face the accuser. The guy wasn't overly tall, but he was taller than himself. He had a scar over the bridge of his nose and he crossed his arms, looking between the two blondes, confusion in storm gray eyes.

" Yeah. I need you to tell Terra something."

Ven snorted around the stick of the ice cream in his mouth, stepping up next to Roxas, giving the older man a flat look.

" Nuh-uh, you tell Terra yourself, I'm not ya'lls go between. Neither is Sora, by the way. "

Roxas could feel the irritation from this 'Leon' guy. Honestly, he wouldn't be the one smarting off to him if he didn't know him that well. Then again, it sounded as if Ven did, so he sat back and watched, more or less.

" Whatever. Just let him know that -"

" Leon! What did I just say? I'm not going to do it. This has been going on way too long."

With that, he ate the last of his ice-cream, giving the older man a flat look that implied that he honestly wasn't going to do it, and he was just sticking around to watch his reaction.

" Look, I have other things to do. If you won't do it, I'll find someone else who will. Problem solved."

With that, the man in leather walked away, shoulders set in a way of authority. Ven snorted and shook his head, giving Roxas a look that said 'what can you do?' and started walking again, leaving him nothing to do than follow him.

" What was that all about? "

"Huh? Oh, Leon and Terra have been fighting for ages and I'm getting tired of being a go between. I swear, they're worse than little girls sometimes."

Roxas nodded as if he knew what he was talking about, after a minute, he chanced a look at his, well guide he supposed.

" Where are we going, Ven?"

Ven looked at him blankly for a minute before realization dawned on him. He gave him a regretful smile, shaking his head and chuckling slightly before answering.

" Sorry, I forgot, you're new. We're going to the registry. Merlin's in charge of that. It's where you can register yourself and find out who all lives here. It gives names and addresses, kinda like a huge, communal phone book. It's actually pretty simple. "

As the two turned down an short path, Roxas found himself wondering at the soundness of the theory that his friend was talking about. The house itself looked pretty small on the outside, but walking into it was a different story. It was pretty nice sized. There was a man with blue robes and pointy hat there, talking to what looked like himself, while a quill wrote away in a book, sitting on a podium behind the old man.

Ven walked in, motioning Roxas to follow. The house was cluttered, and he hadn't expected it to look like a house. He had been expecting something more along the lines of an office or something.

" Merlin! Got someone to add to your registry!"

Merlin looked up, shocked at being interrupted before peering at the two of them, curious.

" Ventus my boy, it seems I'm seeing double, or you really have found someone who looks just like you!"

"Yep! This is Roxas. Roxas, this is Merlin, our resident wizard. "

Roxas nodded at the old man, who had focused on him now. Muttering what sounded like curious, he circled him, before cheerfully announcing it was a pleasure to meet him, a pleasure indeed.

Plucking the quill from the page he looked at Roxas, and waved his hand towards a book case. A thick book seemed to float to a beat only it could year, before landing with an ominous thud on the desk before him. The man opened it, to R's apparently and looked at Roxas intently.

"Name, my boy? "

Roxas blinked.

" Roxas. Roxas Holloway. "

" Place of residence?"

Ven cut in here, cheerfully.

" He'll be staying with us for now, Merlin."

"Very well.

Merlin peered at him, and Roxas met his gaze, and felt a sharp touch of surprise at the quick and sharp intelligence in blue eyes. It felt like the man wasn't looking at him, more like looking into him as the name was scrawled into the book.

When the man was done, Ven spoke up again, leaning on the desk to peer at the book upside down, only to get what looked like a stick to smack against his head.

" Now, you know better than that Ventus! "

Ven rubbed his head grumbling.

" I just wanted to see if Roxas' brother was in there. Geez, you hit hard old man. Don't call me Ventus. It's Ven. "

Merlin scoffed, at him and looked at Roxas.

" If you haven't learned by now, Ventus, I shan't repeat myself. Now, Roxas, what would your brother's name be?"

Roxas couldn't help the snicker that worked it's way up from him at Ven's clear pout. He turned back to Merlin, a sense of dread and unease settling in his gut.

" Demyx. Demyx Holloway."

Merlin flipped through the book, waving the strange stick, a wand he realized, until he got through the D's. A confused look appeared on the old man's face, and after a moment he waved the wand again, the book slammed itself, and floated back to the shelf.

" I'm afraid my boy that there is no one by that name in my registry. "

Roxas felt his heart plummet as he nodded, head handing slightly, jagged bangs covering his blue eyes.

Ven put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"S'okay Roxas. The other ships haven't come in yet, not all of them. There's always a chance that they just haven't come yet. "

Roxas nodded, trying to give a smile to the optimistic boy who had showed him around quite willingly. He had to try and keep hopeful. After all, his brother wouldn't just lay down and die.

" True. I guess he might have been picked up by someone else."

Ven nodded, waved good-bye to Merlin and drug his new found friend out of the building.

" I hope it's okay that I said you'd be staying with us. We have a spare room, and it can be a bit expensive to rent one right off the bat. "

Roxas shook his head. No, he was grateful for the place to stay. After all, nothing worse than being homeless and alone.

" Thanks Ven. Really."

Ven just grinned at him.

* * *

><p>Axel was more than a little confused. Being saved by a space ship after watching the world go to hell more or less, and then waking up in a room with Demyx looked anxious was more than enough to set him on guard.<p>

He remembered meeting Sora, the cheerful brunette, though after he woke up, it was a shock to see Riku dressed differently, and even seemed to have different aura about him. He had met Kairi, who was a pretty girl with dark red hair and blue eyes. She said that she was sorry for not greeting him. Apparently she was the ship's medic, or rank equivalent to it, but Sora had been busy and Riku was trying to do something and that left her to fly the ship. Axel had just nodded dumbly.

When they had arrived, the landing was a little rough as he recalled, he had been arguing with Demyx in hushed tones if they should get off the ship. Demyx said yes, after all, he wanted to find Roxas, while he had said no, hell no, he didn't know what was waiting for them out there. Despite the argument, it didn't stop them from following the three of their hosts off the ship, onto what looked like a strange dock for space ships.

Within minutes of walking off the ship, the group had been confronted by some dude in leather demanding that Sora give some message to Terra. Sora had agreed while Riku had rolled his eyes and Kairi muttering something about pushover.

Riku had explained that Leon was kind of one of the founders of the place, of their group, and that he thought that gave him the right to push everyone around. Most disagreed about that, and this Terra guy was no different.

Now what led to him and Demyx sitting there feeling a little dumb was Sora promising that they'd be back soon, and not to get into trouble, like they were little kids or anything. He had said that they needed to go report in, basically, and that it wouldn't take long.

Demyx and Axel spent all of two minutes doing what they were told. Then, like three year olds with lax parents, stood up and wandered away. After all, who wanted to sit around like a lump and do nothing. It's not like they were going to get themselves killed.

Which is totally why they were running head long through the streets and ally ways, trying to lose their chasers, panicking for their lives. All they had done as said something about how they couldn't take a guy with a trench coat seriously, as well as with a beanie, and that he should go harass old ladies. By they, he meant him. Axel really just needed to keep his mouth shut sometimes.

Skidding around a corner, he and his friend panted, lungs burning. Axel couldn't hear anyone behind them anymore, he thought that they probably lost the guy and his goons in the crowd of some strange market thing, full of talking animals and strange persons alike.

" D-Dem! I-I think we can stop now!"

With that, he stumbled to a halt, hands flailing and face red. Hands on knees, he puffed, trying to breath, more like gasping for air. Demyx panted as well, pressing against the cool brick, keeping an eye open for the white coat that would signal their doom. Normally they wouldn't be running from someone, but these guys were armed with weapons. Strange weapons, but they looked like they might be painful.

" Oh God! Why did you have to say anything at all? Why couldn't you keep you mouth shut?"

Axel took the time to flip him off, before resuming his panting and huffing. He didn't know, it was like he couldn't help himself. Not that he had ever really wanted to. It was by chance that he looked up and spotted a familiar head of spiky blond hair. Pointing, he motioned to Demyx, his lungs and heart still not wanting him to speak, apparently.

Demyx followed his pointing finger, and a grin split his face wide open. Apparently his swimmer friend was in better shape than him, because the tall blonde bolted for the familiar head of hair, screeching his name.

"Roxas!"

Roxas, himself, was more than a little surprised to see his older brother crush Ven into an iron hug, yelling something about how happy he was to see him, and that he was alive, and how good that was. Ven, on the other hand, was rather freaked out and was screaming something about how he needed to let him go now before he beat him down.

Roxas couldn't help it, he laughed. Hard. It was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen in his life, at least, in a long while.

" Let go of me you freak!"

"What do you mean freak, Roxas? It's me, Demyx, your brother!"

"I'm not Roxas! "

" What do you mean your not-?"

At this moment, Demyx happened to look over and spot his actual brother, and for a moment, he looked between the two blondes, his blank expression growing more and more embarrassed.

" Oh. Crap. Sorry about that."

Letting go of Ven, he quickly latched onto Roxas, hugging to him, and now it was Roxas' turn to gasp, trying to breath in the iron grip. Ven blinked, his smile easier now that he saw the family united, at least, the two brothers.

"So that's your brother, huh? You don't really look alike."

Roxas shrugged, dislodged his brother, and shrugged again.

" Dem follows Dad as far as looks go. I follow our mom more. Strange, huh?"

Ven crossed his arms and titled his head to the side, as if he were contemplating things such as this.

" Yep. You're both freaks."

The two of them were stopped from protesting by the smile that lit over Ven's face as he laughed at them, managing to get out something about the looks on their faces. Roxas thought he was free of the hugs, only to be caught up by a pair of skinny arms and a spicy smell of one person. Axel. Roxas hugged him back, even as the bean-pole swung him around before placing him back down.

" Axel! I thought you were-!"

"Me too, sun shine! "

The three friends stood there, joyfully catching up with each other, even if they did try to do it all at once. Ven smiled, placing his hands behind his head, letting them have their moment. He remembered what it was like to be kept from his friends for so long. They were getting looks though, but as he went to say something he heard a voice that he knew didn't mean well for them.

"THERE."

Turning, he watched with horror as Fui and Rai, and worst of all, Seifer rounded the corner of the ally, bolting towards them, upon spotting Demyx and Axel.

" Hey, you losers!"

"Run!"

With that, Ven grabbed Roxas out of habit, who grabbed Axel who grabbed Demyx, and the four ran through the market, back towards the docks. He couldn't tell anyone how many times he'd nearly been pounded into the dirt by those three, and they were not the sort you wanted to run into on your first day.

" Oh not again!"

That was Axel, and Ven could easily echo that feeling.

As they rounded the corner that would lead them back to the dock, they were in time to see Terra talking to Sora while it looked like Aqua, Kairi and Riku held a separate conversation.

"Terra!"

The older man looked up, irritated at not just his conversation, but at the interruption, and was met with the sight of three blonds and a red head racing past him, with Seifer and his goons on their heels. With a grunt he summoned Earth Shaker, a clear warning to the coated blond. Seifer pulled up to a walk, then a halt, glaring past Terra, though the scowl on his face wasn't anything new.

" Beat it, Seifer. I don't care what they did, they're new in town. Give them time to adjust."

The teen snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Turning, he waved his mininons, companions in his words, after him, calling over his shoulder.

" You're really starting to sound like Squall, Terra."

Terra took a half step forward, but dismissed the keyblade before he got too far. He didn't have time to deal with that idiot. He had other things to deal with. Such as Ven and his little 'friends' getting themselves into a shit load of trouble.

Turning on the four of them, he rolled his eyes at the shaky laughs they were giving one another.

" Do I even want to know what that was about?"

Ven shook his head, even as they all tried to catch their breaths. Terra rolled his eyes and turned back to Sora. At least, it was Sora who had been there. Instead, there stood Leon. Giving him a rather unimpressed look. It make his teeth itch.

" What. "

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, which he filled with as much irritation as he could without being rude. He rather failed, he suspected considering the heaving sigh that Ven let out at the word. Leon, on the other hand just narrowed his stormy eyes, his mouth tightening a little.

" We need to talk."

His eyes flicked to the others that stood around, and he set his jaw, as if the words had cost him something in the long run. Terra checked himself before he replied. No need to get into a shouting match before they got in the privacy of a building.

" All of us."

Terra cocked an eyebrow, nodding once. The other brunette nodded and started to walk, his gun blade over his shoulder. Terra shrugged at the questioning looks he was getting from others, and started to follow the other man, with them following him.

He wasn't sure what needed to be discussed, and honestly he wanted nothing more than to just sleep for a few hours, but if was important enough that Leon spoke to his face, then it was worth enough that sleep could wait. It had made him uncomfortable that the older man had wanted all of them there. Surely it wouldn't be too public, as he valued privacy as much as Terra did.

The walk to the meeting place, also known as Aerith's house, was a relatively short one, and to no one's surprise, Cid was there, while Aerith had met them outside, working in her garden, dirt on her cheeks and hair slipping from it's braid. She had seen them and simply said she'd make some tea.

Twenty minutes later found them sitting in the living room, anywhere they could, and those that couldn't sit, stood, while Cid sat on a chair stolen from the kitchen in the living room, looking at the new people in the house. It was Terra, who was sitting on one of the couches, with Ven and Aqua on either side of him.

" Well?"

Leon looked away from him, motioning to the three that had been taken from the destroyed planet. He didn't look thrilled, though, it was sometimes hard to tell with the leather wearing man.

" Any idea who they are?"

" Yes. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx. They're refugees from the last planet. No biggie, we've saved people before. "

Leon grunted, in acceptance, but there was a set to his mouth that made Terra just want to slug it off.

" When Merlin put Roxas' name in the book, it set something off. "

This had everyone's attention. It seemed that everyone leaned forward to get a better listen, attentive and not sure where this was going.

" So?"

That was Ven who was looking rather defensive about his new friend. Like he could do anything to protect the blond if Leon really thought he was a danger to the world.

" So, kid, that means that shit could seriously be fucked. I know Merlin ain't the sanest coot in the world, but the man knows what he's doin', as long as it has to do with magic. Now if it were technology related, I'd be right there with you, squirt. "

Cid nodded, as if this reaffirmed what he'd just said, the pilot was staring at the new comers, nodding to Aerith who handed him a cup of tea before giving everyone a cup, and a smile for the new comers.

Sora leaned forward, seemingly excited yet worried at the same time. Now that was a kid who seriously needed some Ritalin.

" So, what's that supposed to mean, Leon? What happened? You can't just say something in an ominous way and then not say anything!"

Leon shot Sora a look, and the brunette shut his mouth with a click, muttering a quick thank you to Aerith for the drink, and a blinding smile.

" The book that reacted most violently to the name being written was The Codex."

A unnatural stillness took the people in the room at that. Axel cocked his head, confused.

" Whoa, wait, what is the codex? What is a codex?"

Aqua looked at him, speaking quietly, as if she spoke loudly that something bad would happen.

" The Codex, it's a book full of lists. Mostly monsters, but also enemies, long dead or long since seen. If it's activated, well, it's not good. It kind of has a life of its own. "

Axel scowled darkly at her.

" We're not monsters, lady. Aqua. Whatever. We're just normal people. "

Aerith laid a hand on his arm, a soothing way as she spoke for the first time since the impromptu meeting had started.

" We know that. It doesn't mean that any of you triggered it."

Axel looked at the pretty woman and nodded slowly, even as she smiled at him, before carrying the tray back to the kitchen.

It was Riku who asked the question that all wanted to know.

" What pages were agitated?"

Before Leon could answer, a powerful blast shook the house, and screams could be heard distantly. The group of people bolt for the door, and by time all squeezed out of the house, the sight of a dust cloud rising up could be seen. Leon was the first to move, followed by the others.

* * *

><p>He felt a smirk tug at his lips. How perfect this was. This was going to be easier than he thought it was. How foolish he had been to doubt him, he had seen the error of his ways. Surely it could only be fate that they were coming back to one another so fast. To think that they were disbanded by a simple man who thought he knew best. Fool.<p>

The magic had done it's work. They didn't remember a damn thing about who they were, it was perfect. They would have to bring back the memories as soon as they could, but until then, they would be kept well out of sight of everyone else. For now though, they would rest, regain their strength.

The pink haired one was still unconscious, and he was severely injured. He would heal though. If there was anything that Marluxia was good at, it was recovering and coming back stronger. A strength of his, one that had always been handy.

Larxene, however, was something made of stronger, if not more temperamental stuff. She was just unconscious, not nearly injured as her pink haired companion. He would gain them back, even if he had to spend years doing so. They stripped his power away from him once, they would not do it again.

Turning to the figure in the corner, he gestured sharply, a smirk curling his features.

"Go. Retrieve them. The beast has already been released."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter three. I don't know if I'll be able to do this again this quick, with school starting at the end of the month. I'll do my best though. :3 Who's the bad guy, hm? I know who it is, but do you? Who do you think it is. As always, let me know what you think, or don't, and remember, vote it you want to make some people related to one another! Until later, with much love, **

- C.C.


	4. In which blood is spilled

**A/N: Hi, and happy holidays, Merry Christmas, all that jazz. Here, is a gift from me to you: Chapter four of Inverse and Convex. I hope you enjoy, because I certainly loved writing the last three thousand words. I hope this chapter finds everyone well, and that things are going great for you. I wish you the best in the coming year, and hope only good luck finds you. In other news, I haven't died, but college slaughtered me. The first half was written during the semester, the last half during winter break. I want to thank everyone that has favorited and reviewed, it makes me happy on the inside and a warm glow to my heart. It also helps keep my fingers writing. xD **

**Warnings: Boy love, swearing, blood, odd dreams that make no damn sense .**

**Pairings: ZexionxDemyx, AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, and possibly, more I haven't decided. One thing you need to understand is that these couples are not set in stone, as for who 'tops'. Things like that tend not to work that way in real life, and they won't work that way in this story. Hell, it may be quite awhile before we see any couple like action at all. It will come though, just give it time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never will.**

_"I'm your chief of staff, I think I know what kind of hookers you like!" - Ansem Retort _

* * *

><p>The good news was that people had the good sense to run like hell, especially when there was a monster bearing down upon them. At least, that's what they were assuming it was. It was massive, and to be honest, it was rather disturbing to look at. Roxas stared up at the creature. It was solid black, but it didn't <em>look<em> solid. It appeared as if the color was swirling and twisting, curling underneath the skin. It's eyes were a haunting yellow, just like those creatures that had killed his home world. It had no mouth, and there was a massive, gapping hole in it. It looked almost humanoid, though. Why they had followed the group, he wasn't sure. They weren't trained. They sure as hell weren't armed. They were nothing but liabilities. That didn't stop Roxas from grabbing a near-by stick, debris more than anything.

" A Darkside!"

The monster seemed to look down at the humans that were flocking towards it, and Roxas swore it looked _amused_ at them, even as it slammed a hand down onto the cobbled ground beneath it. The wind was growing wild and chaotic, swirling around them, curling and coiling like it was alive. It was a little more than unnerving.

" What the hell do you think you're doing, idiots?"

Roxas turned his attention off the beast to see who had said that. What the hell, really? He was going to do this now? It was that Seifer kid from earlier, charging towards them holding something a little more formidable than those foam things he had been holding earlier. Instead he held what looked like a gun, sword thing. Some things really shouldn't be mixed.

" Trying to help, ass hat!"

That was Axel, who had agreed with Roxas' idea and had grabbed something, no matter how useless it looked in his hands. Axel was still staring at the monster, despite the fact that Seifer was right beside him, standing tall.

" Why don't all four of your get the hell out of here? This isn't a place for kids, Seifer!"

" Shut the fuck up, Ice Prince! I'm not a kid!"

The two seemed to glare at one another before turning their attention back to the danger at hand. Roxas took a moment to notice that the two men fought with similar weapons, even if their style looked like it would be different. They stood there for a long moment, even though the thing was going to town, destroying things, though it seemed most everyone had gotten out of it's way. Just as it seemed that they were going to attack, a sound, kind of like a ripping sound was heard.

A portal opened, swirling, just like the monster's skin. A blinding pain flashed through his head, and it felt like it was ripping open. It hurt, so bad that he didn't realize that he had dropped his admittedly pathetic weapon to grab his head. There were flashes of something, it was weird. He couldn't see them too well, they were moving too fast. He didn't realize he had dropped to his knees until he opened his eyes again.

It was the voice that snapped him out of it. That voice made his blood run cold, and his heart stutter in it's cavity. There was a boy, or at least, a figure standing there. A dark suit covered the body, while the head was helmeted, you could hear the sneer in the voice though.

" Ready to play?"

What looked like dark electricity skipped over his arms and hand, even as he summoned another key blade. How weird. Roxas reached for his stick, slowly, even though it appeared he, his brother and Axel were being ignored for the most part. With a wild scream, Terra leapt at the helmeted figure. Earth Shaker and the other's keyblade met with a powerful sound of metal on metal. It seemed to be the signal, because it seemed that after that, everyone launched their own attack on the masked boy and the monster. The monster itself let out a scream that nearly made Roxas want to drop his weapon and cover his ears, he was rather proud that he didn't.

With a shuddering movement, it slammed it's hand, palm down on the ground, and let it slide away. In it's wake, a puddle of darkness was left, and from it, came the heartless. Teeth snapping and eyes bulging, snarls echoing from them.

The first heartless that reached Roxas, jumped at him, lipless muzzle open and gapping. Roxas, swung back and clocked it with the stick he had grabbed. The creature yelped and hit the ground. That was the last thing that seemed painfully clear to him.

While things were moving quickly to Roxas, they were moving far too slow for Sora. Ven and Aqua had joined in the fight with the helmeted boy. He and Riku started in on the Darkside. How many times had he seen this monster kill and destroy? Not just his home but his family had been lost or injured by this. Slash, block, defend, twist, slash again. It rhythm formed, and he had to admit, he and Riku did make a good team. There was a scream of pain, but the brunette didn't take the time to look to see who it was. This guy was the important baddy, as far as he was concerned. This thing could summon heartless and set them to ravaging their world. He wouldn't let that happen, not again. He couldn't.

There was another scream, and Sora grit his teeth. His friends were getting hurt! With a mighty scream of rage Sora brought his key blade down on the Darkside, slamming it between the monster's eyes, and for a moment he could swear it looked surprised. It started to lean, to fall, and Sora quickly abandoned his post on the monster, even as it started to disappear from beneath him. He just wished the heartless would go with it.

The youngest brunette turned his attention to the heartless, which were doing their best to kill and destroy whatever they came across. There were so many, and to his amusement and horror, the three newest members of their group were doing their best to help them beat them back. Sora looked at Riku, who just nodded at him, assuring him he was behind him all of the way.

The two proceeded to try and hack their way towards the rest of the group. It was a lucky blow that landed Sora on his knees, hard enough that he lost his grip on the key blade, and it went spinning out of his grip, across the ground. The feeling of teeth tearing into his shoulder was enough to make him scream, and it was thanks to Way to Dawn that he was freed from the grip of the beast. Riku helped him up, glaring at the bite mark. Sora just shook his head and went running where he had seen the blade slide. To his surprise, it was Roxas who was holding it, staring at it as if he couldn't believe it. Neither could Sora. Normally, the blade would disappear out of anyone else's grip and appear in his again.

" Roxas!"

Roxas looked up, blinking, as if he had been stunned, throwing the blade to Sora, though something in him growled in dislike of the action. That was his, wait, no it wasn't. Sora caught it and threw himself into the thinning action. It didn't last too much longer, and with a final screech of pain, the last heartless was gone.

It was Ven who knocked the helmeted boy to the ground, pinning him there with a foot to the chest, pinning the key blade with his own. He was sweating, out of breath, and he was sure he was going to have more than one bruise in the morning. He panted, and he could feel his legs tremble slightly. The other boy was panting too, and he was sure that he was sweating. That suit couldn't be good to fight in.

Slowly, those that had fought the monsters off, gathered. Demyx was bleeding from a scratch near his hairline, and he was leaning on Axel, who looked a little worse for wear. Roxas looked fine, except for a cut or two. Sora was bleeding quite badly from a bite on his shoulder, and the set of his mouth, he knew he was hurting. Terra was holding his side and limping over to the growing group, and Aqua was trailing him. Leon looked stoic as usual, though he was moving gingerly. It didn't look as if Seifer had hung around, so it was all good.

" Let's see who's under the helmet. "

That was Aqua, who knelt to grab the helmet. Ven felt the other boy stiffen at those words, though he didn't struggle. With a sharp movement, Aqua tugged the helmet off, and there was a collective gasp at the reveal. Silver hair spilled out, framing a pale face, and cold aqua eyes stared up, a smirk twisting handsome features.

Riku, who had been the last one there to join them, made a pained sound of suppressed rage and shock was the first to really react to it. The other Riku, who looked a few years younger than the current one, sneered into the double's face.

" Long time no see, Riku."

The cold fury on the silverette's face, was something that made Roxas feel as if he should be giving the older man space. After all, he had seen that look on other's faces, and it never did end well. Way to Dawn, which had yet to disappear from it's wielder's hand, was raised slightly, only to be blocked by Sora's own key blade, pushing it back down. The brunette shook his head slowly, mouth set in a firm line.

The repica that was now openly smirking still held eyes that were perfect mirrors to his own. The shine of madness, however, was all his own.

"_You."_

The world was nothing but a snarl of furry and hate. The silverette plunged his key blade towards the prone figure, only for the target to sink into a mess of inky black, though his laugh had no problem coming through, scornful and with no little madness.

There was a long silence, before Axel, of all people, drawled a question that plagued only the newest members.

" Soo, who was that?"

A beat of silence.

" An old memory. I think. "

* * *

><p>In the end, it turned out that none of them were seriously injured. Sora took a potion, and the others were patched up, and Axel had a feeling he'd be sore for days. As he reclined slowly in the chair, he felt a head-ache forming. The urge to just scream until he got answers was tempting, but he kept his silence, even as things were explained.<p>

" A dark side. Damn. Does that mean that -"

"No. It just means that we were being tested. If it had been intended as something to conquer, it wouldn't of been alone."

"Regardless, we need to update the system a little fuckin' faster, don'tcha think? Shit, today could have gone a helluva lot worse than what it did."

" Thanks for the recap, Cid. Like we didn't already know."

"Hey! Watch yourself brat, I think I have a bit more under the belt than you-"

" Yeah, like fat, you keep saying you're a great warrior, but all you do is-!"

"RIKU! CID! Enough!"

The loud cry made Axel jump, and he blinked, dazed. Sora was sitting there, elbows on his knees, staring hard at both of them, before sighing.

" Look, I know it's not good, and it can only get worse from here, but we don't need to tear ourselves apart from the inside out. We need to make sure that we're ready. It's apparent that our down time is over. We're lucky no one was killed today."

The silence was almost deafening, even as several of the assembled nodded in agreement.

Axel finally spoke up, though his breath was short from the bandages around his ribs.

" Okay. So, question from the clueless guy over here. What. The. Hell. Have we been dumped into?"

It was surprisingly Leon who spoke up, and other members present would swear there was another crease between his eyebrows.

"Reality, bigger than just your planet. You're going to need training to survive here for long. "

"Training?"

Eyes snapped to Roxas, who had spoken up. He had been disturbingly quiet since they had returned to the house, and he was perched on the arm of the chair Axel was occupying. He couldn't get over the feel of holding the key blade in his hand, like it was part of him. It had felt so, so, natural. He also could remember the surge of irritation and contempt at having to give it back to Sora. His right hand clenched in memory of the feeling that had spread up his arm. It felt more and more like a dream.

Sora nodded at him, a slight smile lifting his features.

" Yeah. Almost everyone here, the city not the house, has some form of training. Aqua, Riku, and me are key blade masters, though Terra and Ven are more or less of equal skill. Leon can use his Gunblade, Cid uses a spear really well, and Aerith has a good hand for white magic. "

The brunette blinked, head tilting for a moment.

" Though, I dunno if I should include the others, they aren't really here all the time, but they're scary good with swords, I mean, you should see them spar-!"

"Sora."

The teen blinked, before a sheepish smile crossed his face, and he rubbed the back of his head. It wasn't the first time talking like that had gotten him carried away from the topic at hand. The three newcomers were looking at him, a bit dazed. Sora could relate, he remembered when he first got dropped into this crap. It wasn't easy, and it wasn't fun. Nothing would be normal for a long time.

" When are they due back anyway?"

" Dunno. Last transmission I got from them was about a week ago. Said something 'bout gonna be late. Proud bastards."

Cid muttered that around his cigarette. He had swiveled his chair back around, and was tapping at the keyboard, lines of code appearing on the screen at a quick pace.

It was Demyx who brought the conversation back to hand. At least, back to what they were discussing before the whole 'argh, monster eat you now', thing. The blond teen was leaning against the wall, nearest to his little brother. He liked these people, they seemed good, battle worn, but good people.

" So, before the excrement hit the rotary oscillator, we were being told about a, 'codex'? What does that have to do with us? I mean, we're just refugees, right?"

A snort, from the tall, non-spiky brunette. Leon? Sounded right.

" At first glance. "

Storm grey eyes narrowed at the three of them, and while hands were clamped to his arms, which were crossed over his chest, tightened slightly. This guy totally had the 'lone wolf ' thing going on.

Demyx, thought it would probably best to play the dumb blond. After all, almost no-one lost there temper with a dumb fool. He was good at playing that part too, besides.

" At first glance? What's that supposed to mean?"

He blinked at him, a slightly nervous smile playing on his face.

" It means, that when The Codex activated, it did so shortly after Roxas' name was entered in the archive. The Nobody's section was activated. "

All heads whipped around to stare at Leon, ranging from shock to anger, to despair. A range of things were all said at once, and the way that this guy was looking at them made his muscles clench.

" What?"

" No way, they're gone!"

"How many times are we going to have to kill these bastards?"

"How is that possible, Leon?"

Leon held up a hand for silence, even as the tension spread like icing on a cake. The faces of everyone in the room which had been so animated moments before stilled, as everyone retreated into their thoughts, sinking further and further, and Demyx felt as if it would be wise to edge towards the door.

" But, they can't be nobodies. They -"

" Don't say can't, Ven, remember, they're not easy to pick out."

It was then that Demyx decided to speak up, running a hand through surely messy, dirty blond hair.

" What does that mean for us, exactly?"

Leon looked at him sharply.

" It means, we keep an eye on you. "

"But we haven't even done anything-!"

"Yet. Look, you're new here, I'll give you that, but there's no way we can completely trust you."

A look of hurt crossed Demyx's face, and it was Riku who spoke up in their defense, surprisingly.

" Look, Leon, I've known them for at least a year, there's no way that -"

" Like you haven't consorted with nobodies before, Riku."

With that, the brunette walked out of the room, via the stairs.

The silverette was left with a look of hurt on his expression, mixed with angry confusion. Sora stood up, and just as he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder, the taller of the two whirled away, stalking out the front door, and most flinched at the loud BANG, it made as it slammed into the wall, leaving Sora to look after him, a bit lost.

* * *

><p>"This isn't helping us be more trusted, man. "<p>

"Yeah, well, I was going crazy in that room. I mean, jeez, they couldn't put us up in different rooms?"

" It looked like they were cramped as it was, so, I don't think they could, no."

Green eyes met blue in a flat look that screamed certain words that really shouldn't be repeated in good company. A second later, Demyx was faced with the back of the red-head's head. With a sigh, Demyx followed him. There was no way this would endear them to the group.

The city, was relatively quiet, though at almost one in the morning, Demyx really didn't expect anything else. Yawning in the back of his hand he glared at his best friend. He just had to go and explore. He couldn't wait till morning? Apparently not, considering that they were kinda under heavy guard. Demyx put his arms behind his head, stretching and groaning slightly as he walked, wishing he was in the actually comfortable bed he had been lent. They had left Roxas asleep, why Axel wanted to take him along, was beyond his imagination.

" So, can I ask a question? Why did you drag me along with you?"

" Because Dem, we have to figure out a way to find the others, you know, Saix, Marly, Larx, and I'm not going to risk losing Roxas again, not when - "

An exasperated sigh cut him off.

" Axel, you know, he doesn't even like you like that. He barely tolerates you as it is, really. Besides, he's not even gay-"

" You don't know that, Demyx! Jesus, I am so _tired_ of you telling me I don't have a chance in hell with your brother! That's all I ever get from you! I can't help it Dem, your brother is the one thing I've ever fucking seen that deserves to be unconditionally loved, and every time I see him, I have this compulsion to just, I don't even know what-! And you, you just sit on your high horse and tell me to get over it, to let it go! That he'll never even look my way! Like I know he doesn't love me, Dem. I'm not stupid, so just cut. It. Out. "

His friend's normally happy eyes were burning bright with anger and frustration. Demyx, had no idea. He had no idea that his friend had actually developed feelings for his little brother. An inkling of guilt trickled into him, and he dropped his gaze.

" Sorry, Ax, I had -"

" No idea, yeah I know. Let's just keep going."

With that, they continued down the cobbled path, in a very awkward silence. Demyx, for his part, felt as if he had done his best friend a great injustice. He had, no idea, that his friend had true feelings for his brother. It just, it was his _little brother_, it was almost instinct to step in for him. He hadn't even asked Roxas anything about it. He was an awful brother, and best friend for that matter.

An arm to the chest, stopping him made him come back to reality. Rubbing his chest he huffed.

" A little warning, huh? That's all I ask. "

Axel didn't smirk, looking from side to side, mouth set in a grim line.

" Hey Dem; shut up."

Demyx blinked, looking around as well. His skin was crawling, like someone was watching them, and that was enough to make him feel uncomfortable. What kind of creeper would even-

" I'm glad I was right. That'll make the old bastard happy."

The two teens whirled, on alert, though there wasn't much that they could do. Demyx, however, dropped his guard, shocked beyond words, while Axel felt his jaw drop slightly. There was no way that this was true.

Sora, stepped out of the shadows of an ally, a smirk playing on his normally jovial face. He was dressed differently, though in the night they weren't easy to make out.

"S-sora?"

Demyx gasped the name at the other person, feeling shock still pouring through him. No way, this couldn't be-

A harsh, mocking laugh cut through the air, and the doppelganger wrapped his arms around his middle, and laughed harder. As his laughter calmed, he stepped into the light of a lamppost, mockingly wiping a tear from one eye.

" I don't think so, sorry to disappoint."

His hair was pitch black, and his eyes a molten gold. He was almost identical to Sora in every way, but his voice, it was like velvet. Smooth to the ear and plush. Someone, who had no trouble doing bad things to people. Demyx took a reflexive step away.

"Heh, the stories are true, you really are a coward, even when you're an amnesia patient. You two, are going to come with me, since the little clone failed earlier. That's what they get though, for sending a clone to do a real person's job. But hey, what can you do?"

With that, the stranger summoned a key-blade to his hand and took a step towards them, his body language shifting subtly.

It was Axel who charged him, a dagger he had gotten from God know's where in his hand.

"Demyx, run!"

Demyx did as told, bolting back to the house where he knew safety lay, where those that he knew they could trust were supposedly sleeping. His breathing and foot-steps were loud in his own ears, and he prayed to whatever deity there was that Axel wouldn't die.

Wait. What was he doing? He was abandoning his best friend to the mercy of some freak who looked like Sora. He really was a coward. The lean teen slowed to a stop, long bangs shadowing his eyes, even as his hands clenched. He should go get help, not do something stupid, there was nothing he could do.

" Damn it."

The whisper was quiet, and with that, he whirled back around, and bolted back the two blocks he'd bolted. He heard a scream that ripped the air apart, particle by particle.

"Axel!"

Demyx leaped, slamming into the black haired weirdo. The breath was knocked out of both of them, and Demyx did his best to keep the other pinned, wailing on the boy pinned beneath him. A groan was what stopped him for a split second.

Axel was beneath the light, on his side, hand clamped to his side, groaning softly. Fear shot through Demyx at the sight. Axel had an obscene tolerance for pain, and to see him so very obviously in pain made his heart clench in fear.

" Axel, shit!"

He leapt off the other, and bolted for his best friend, sliding on his knees to a stop next to him. The blonde peered at his friend's face which was a mask of agony, pale and with lips pressed into a tight line. Demyx pulled at the red head's hands, to see the wound, even though he could smell the blood that was already staining the black shirt. Oh God, he didn't know what he would do if his best friend died. He was nothing without his friends. Nothing but a coward with no spine and little courage.

" Axel, can you hear me? Axle?"

The red-head's eyes flickered to him, an he nodded, just slightly, but it was enough to bring a shade of hope to his heart. Thank God. Demyx put pressure on his friend's side, rambling about how he needed to hold on, and that they'd get help.

Then a voice hissed.

" Aren't you forgetting something?"

Demyx froze, eyes going wide in sheer fear. Oh how could he be so stupid as to forget the guy was still around? Demyx whirled around, in an attempt to hit the other, but as soon as he did, the black haired guy was gone, and he was left looking at nothing.

" Good try, buddy. Maybe next time, Demyx. "

Demyx whirled back around, to stare at the place where his friend was, and saw something he knew would be stuck in his brain for the next twenty years easy. Axel was sinking into the black tar like substance, though he was struggling, the black stuff was seeping into his open wound, between his fingers. The red-head screamed, and as he was pulled down into the tar like substance.

And then, he was gone.

Demyx let out a scream of denial, and lurched towards the black pool, but as was expected, it closed before he got there.

" No! Axel!"

The blond beat his fists against the stone on the ground, and he felt the tears well up. This was not good! This was also partially his fault. This wasn't fair. He'd already lost most of his family, his friends, home, and now this? It wasn't fair!

"Damn it!"

The scream echoed through the streets, hollow and haunting. Demyx wasn't sure how long he sat there, tears streaming down his cheeks unchecked, but he wasn't sure if he had the strength to do more than sit there.

It wasn't until something sharp touched his neck that he realized he wasn't alone. Blue eyes went wide, and he looked slightly, and felt the rest of the color drain out of his face.

" And just who, would you be?"

Asked a very refined, cultured, and borderline angry voice.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat up, panting, heart racing, and a cold sweat breaking out over his body. He'd had an nightmare, but he wasn't sure what it was, it was already fading as fast as he'd woken up. In a way he, he was thankful for that small mercy.<p>

Blearily, the teen looked over to his brother's and Axel's beds. Oh hell no. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, he walked over, they had better not of done what he thought they did. Ripping the covers away from the beds, he found them empty, though there was a badly drawn picture of a kissy face, and a simple note of 'brb, Roxy~!'. He'd kill them. Well, first he'd rant at them, then he'd kill them. How stupid were they?

That was a dumb question.

These were the ones who egged the school during Halloween, even though it was common knowledge that there were tape recorders on campus. Roxas sighed, and threw one of the pillows across the room. Idiots.

And they didn't even take him along.

Roxas sighed, and flopped back into his borrowed bed, and for a reason that he couldn't define, he felt as if the bottom of his stomach had dropped out. The blonde teen turned his head to look at the window. That was, very odd. It'd been a long time since he'd felt that, and that had been - never mind. He wasn't going to think about it, not now, not ever. It had been one time, and one time only.

* * *

><p>Axel groaned in pain, and he just wished he'd hurry up and die. That'd be nice. Then he wouldn't need to have to be in constant fucking agony. He felt odd, really. Like, his head wasn't attached to his body, disconnected. He let his eyes open, and he was pretty sure he looked like an idiot with his jaw on the ground and eyes bugging out.<p>

"Marly?"

The pink haired man smirked down at him, his arms crossed over his chest as he peered at the red-head.

" Hi, Axel. How've you been?"

Axel just gaped.

"Marly?"

An annoyed sigh was heard from what he assumed was the doorway.

" Oh great, you broke him. Way to friggen' go flower power."

Marluxia rolled his eyes, an annoyed hum radiating from him. Larxene walked into view, a smile playing about her face, and that was something that had always scared the shit out of him. When the woman smiled, children and small animals were the most at risk.

"Hi, Axey baby, how're you feelin'? You got beat up like a little girl. "

She looked like she couldn't restrain her laughter for much longer. Axel narrowed his eyes, feeling more than a little gipped.

" Okay, so, where am I?"

He winced slightly, breath coming short and painfully. Whatever that guy had done, it really did a number on him. He felt a sweat break out on his forehead as he forced himself to focus on the two of them in front of him.

"The infirmary."

That was Marluxia, looking more and more disinterested as the minutes passed. Snooty bastard. Though, when he looked around, he should of guessed. The room was white, but in a way that made his skin crawl. Gods, why did he have to end up here with these two sadistic freaks?

"Sadistic? How rude."

Apparently, his mouth was speaking without his consent.

" XI, XII. Leave him be, you're interfering with progress."

Marluxia rolled his eyes and Larxene just glared. Whoever had spoken was someone that definitely made their skin crawl and their teeth gnash. He almost wanted to meet this guy. Regardless, the two stepped out of sight, and he heard their promises to 'visit' later. Well, fuck him. It was as if that disconnected feeling became stronger, tugging at him, pulling at him, and his mind, well, he was more than willing to comply, and within moments, he was gone again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like it? Hate it? Wish I kept the receipt? Let me know, okay? I thrive on feed back. I know it's a little shorter than normal, but it was a good stopping place. Anyway, I hope your winter goes well, and I hope to see ya'll sooner than it took me for this update. x3 Also, who do you think the dude with the sword is? I take guesses and suggestions. With much love as always.  
><strong>

- C.C.


	5. In which there is a Time Skip

**A.N: Aren't you proud of me? Only two months to update this time. :3 Just in time for Valentine's. Now, this chapter is mostly filler, but I loved writing it. I hope ya'll enjoy reading it, 'cause I can't wait for the next chapter. I already know what's going to happen in it, and I'll probably start writing it this weekend. As always, the reviews and faves make me happy on the inside, so keep it up. Ya'll keep it up!3**

**Warnings: Boy love, swearing, blood, odd dreams that make no damn sense .**

**Pairings: ZexionxDemyx, AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, and possibly, more I haven't decided. One thing you need to understand is that these couples are not set in stone, as for who 'tops'. Things like that tend not to work that way in real life, and they won't work that way in this story. Hell, it may be quite awhile before we see any couple like action at all. It will come though, just give it time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never will.**

**_"_**_How's this for a reason: I'm holding your family hostage." - Ansem Retort_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxas. Roxas. Roxas, wake up, we don't have time for this!"<em>

_Blue eyes opened blearily, and he blinked, before jerking back slightly, feeling the solid ground beneath him stop his retreat. Identical blue eyes rolled in the skull of the girl bending over him, one hand tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. What the hell? Who the fuck was this chick, and why in the name of all that was Holy, was she telling him to get up? However, he felt his lips curl into a smile, more like a grimace. _

"_Sorry, Xion. Didn't mean to-" _

_An explosion cut him off sharply. The girl hauled him up by his offered hand, and the world spun around him wildly. He put a hand to his head, as if trying to get his bearings. In reality, he was screaming something about how this was possible, what was going on, and all in all, freaking the hell out. He wasn't the one in the family to have freaky dreams. That was Demyx, and they all knew that, 'cause he bitched about them at breakfast. He didn't like the switch, and honestly, he didn't envy his brother any. _

_The two of them were now flying down small alleys, tight turns making them skid widely. There was a feeling of being chased, and the sounds that followed them only served to enforce this idea. Who or what were they running from, exactly? His body, apparently agreed with him, twisting his head around to look over his shoulder, and what he saw, nearly made him freeze in place. If he had been in charge of his legs, that is. _

_Behind them, stood a familiar figure. Lean, tall, and with eyes as green as new grass. _

_Axel. It was Axel. _

_The glint in his eyes, was hard and cold, and the twist to his lips was enough to make a chill run down his spine. Good God, what had he done to piss the man off? He had never seen the red head that angry. That furious. It was something that made him want to quickly try to repent for whatever he'd done. _

"_Come on, Roxas! We gotta go, he'll kill us!"_

_Roxas ran faster, breath short and sharp in his chest, and the fear rolled into frustration, even as they continued to run. As they rounded another corner, they came to a dead end. They were fucked, and sideways. There was no way they could get out of there, with their lives. The two whirled, and those odd keys appeared, one silver one black. He crouched, tensed eyes narrowed and teeth grit. _

"_Go, now!" _

_He was yelling to the girl, who nodded, trying to do, something, with her hand at the wall. The lean red head came around the corner, looking angry, and if he wasn't mistaken, hurt. Yes, he looked hurt. _

"_Axel, don't do this."_

_Please. _

_The lean man looked away, looking remorseful. _

"_I'm sorry, Roxas. Orders are orders, besides, it's not like she's real."_

_He glanced over his shoulder, to see a black portal, form and hold its shape. _

_It was that thing, that black thing, that those heartless had appeared out of earlier! She could make them? Maybe she was the cause. Maybe. However, he looked back, and settled into a prepared stance, resolved. _

"_She is to me."_

_A look of reluctance crossed his tattooed face, even as a burst of flame heralded the ,chakrams, his mind supplied. This wasn't good, at least, that's why the gut feeling of the whole thing was._

"_I'm sorry, Roxas."_

_And it all went black, the smell of fire and cinnamon in his nose. _

* * *

><p>Roxas jerked awake, blue eyes wide and blinking, even as he tried to remember what had woke him up. Better yet, he was trying to figure out just when he had gone to sleep. He looked around, blearily, the room was bright, the sun was streaming in, and the beds that his brother and friend had used the night before, were still how he'd seen them when he found them gone. A flash of irritation shot through him, and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Slowly, he moved about the room, shuffling honestly, trying to get his mind and body to work in his favor. Not that it deemed it important enough to actually listen to his demands.<p>

The blonde grabbed the clothes, and quickly changed them out with clothes that Ven had lent him, at least, until he saved up to get some of his own. Honestly, he was just grateful that their styles were relatively similar.

The blonde teen went about his morning routine, before opening the door, to head downstairs towards that delicious smell that he was hoping meant breakfast. His stomach rumbled in agreement, but it was a voice that stopped him.

Well, multiple voices.

Several he could put names to, but one, he wasn't sure about. It was the one that made his teeth itch, with the cool refinement that generally meant that they thought they were better than everyone else. Then, he heard his brother's voice, and Roxas all but flew down the stairs, into the living room.

Leon, Aerith, Cid, Demyx, Aqua, Terra, and Ven were there. For a split second, he wondered where Riku and Sora were, as they weren't there. Thus far, he hadn't seen them not anywhere the others were. He shrugged it off. They probably had other things, important things, to do. He was nothing more than a refugee now, simple as that. They didn't have the time or desire to cater to him constantly, not that he would want them to.

Demyx, looked rough. He was sitting in one of the plush chairs, dark circles under his eyes, and a vacant look in the normally vibrant eyes. It made his heart hurt to look, and in fact, he almost felt ill. Demyx never looked like that, not ever. Except for that-! No, he had already said he wasn't going there. No, no, no. He looked around, and felt a vague embarrassment, as they had more or less turn to see who had barged into the room.

Demyx looked up, blinking, his eyes bloodshot, and he honestly just felt cried out. Like, it could only get worse from there on out. Ven grinned and waved, perhaps a little tense still.

"Mornin' Roxas! Did we wake you? Food should still be on the table, Aerith made pancakes this morning."

Roxas noded slightly, scratching the back of his head.

" Right, thanks."

Ven nodded and they turned back to their huddle. Roxas thought about stopping in front of Demyx, but honestly, he couldn't handle his brother's morose look on his face without food. Axel wasn't there, and his brother looked dead from the neck up. That wasn't good, but if he took his time, and ate breakfast, it would give the idiot time to show up. To make up for causing the look on Demyx's face, and the jumping that his heart was doing. He was fine. It was more than difficult to put and keep Axel somewhere he didn't want to be. If he took his time, everything would work out, and he could push the thoughts running through his mind away.

Walking into the kitchen, he stopped, and he stared, blue eyes wide. Sitting at the table, was a red head. Just not _his_ red head. Wait, since when was he _his _red head? The man before him was elegant, and honestly, he looked rather irritated. In his hand, was a book, white with gold trimmed, and it was being held by hands cased in red leather gloves. The man himself was wearing a fine, if not defensive, red leather jacket, and the man's auburn hair was cut in just a way that it feathered over his face, just so.

Idly, the stranger turned the page with one finger, and with his free hand, he brought a cup to his lips, to sip the tea from it. Roxas, was more than a little un-nerved. Not by the man's style, or complete ignoring of him, but of the red, wine colored blade that was leaning against the table, the ornate hilt, helping the sword stay from falling to the ground with a clang.

Roxas edged around the room, hastily making himself a plate, and thought he was sure the stranger didn't so much as look at him, he felt his pulse pick up. Much like a rabbit would when a snake was nearby. Drowning his pancakes in syrup, he all but bolted from the room, missing the slight upturning of the stranger's lips, in amusement.

In his return to the other room, he found that tension was less, which made his own heart rate slow, but his irritation grew, at the distinct lack of bean pole red head. Where was that freak? He sat next to Demyx, and as subtly as one can while eating a messy meal, whispered to his brother.

"Dem, where's Axel? Where'd you two go last night?"

Demyx blinked slowly, and turned to look at his little sibling. He just shook his head, and he found he had more tears to shed. The tears welled up, and spilled over, yet again, and the look that Roxas gave him, made him wish he hadn't come back at all.

" I don't know where he is, Rox. He's gone. I couldn't stop it, I tried, you gotta believe me, I tri-!"

He stopped himself, turning away, teeth biting harder into his lower lip, trying to shove the tears back, to stop them from blurring his vision. How could he explain to his little brother, that he had lost his own best friend? That he had been inches away from getting them somewhere safe, anywhere away from the freak in the mask, but then, he had failed. It had been ripped from the tips of his fingers with nothing more than a cruel laugh for all his effort. How could he tell his little brother that? How?

It was simple. He couldn't.

Instead, he played the part of the coward, and simply shook his head, burying his long, musician fingers in his hair, eyes closed tightly, as he bent over his lap, his elbows digging into his thighs painfully. He couldn't do this any more. He couldn't, it hurt to bad to think about it, all he wanted was some sleep, and not to dream. 'Please,' he begged to his own mind, 'please, no more dreams. ' No more dreams, no more thinking, he just wanted the bliss everlasting of simple sleep. He could feel Roxas peering at him, intently, but he just ignored him. What he didn't ignore, was the wafting heat and scent of tea, being held below his face. Blue eyes opened, to see a cup being held by a delicate hand.

Slowly, he took it, nodding slightly in thanks, and sipped it. It was hot, which was still strange, considering he'd only ever drank tea when it was ice cold, but he wasn't going to complain. The liquid was warm, and it soothed him, just a little. Aerith put a hand on his shoulder, and blue met green as he looked up at her.

"Go get some sleep, Demyx. It'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

Demyx nodded, finished his tea, and slowly shuffled towards the stairs, feeling more and more like the scarecrow that he had been compared to when he had been in junior high, and far more gangly than what was attractive.

Roxas watched his brother shuffle away, before looking at Aerith, who had taken his now empty yet sticky plate, with a small smile. There was something about the smile. It was, forced looking, and the ball of dread he had been trying to ignore, bloomed into something more like a boulder.

"Aerith?"

The young woman looked at him and tilted her head to the side, questioningly.

"Yes?"

"What happened? What did I miss?"

A look of infinite sadness passed her face, and after a moment she looked away, a soft sigh passing through her lips. As she looked back, he knew what she was going to say, before she even opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm so sorry…"

He didn't hear anything beyond that. Not the explanation of what his brother had said happened. Not her condolences, and not the reason for the intense team like huddle that the other adults in the room were participating in. Axel, was gone. Gone. Just like that, like a dream at the back of his mind. How could he be gone? They'd only met up a day earlier, after being separated. The idiot, he just had to go out and wander around, didn't he? Look what it had cost him. What it had cost them. If the red head wasn't dead, Roxas would make him wish he was, 'cause this was one thing he wasn't willing to let go, to get over. He was angry, because if he wasn't angry, then he was numb, and if he was numb, then there was no telling what would he would do instead of merely nod. That fact itself was what didn't stop him from nodding dumbly, and vaguely feeling her pat his arm. He twisted, to look out the window, where the world just kept on spinning. The clouds darkened in the distance, and as he watched, lightning split the sky, with a terrifying crack.

* * *

><p>Sora sighed, again, a loud thing, with all the tinges of irritation flooding it. Riku, being Riku, ignored it completely, which prompted another sigh. This time, though, there was a slight tick in the taller boy's jaw. Sora repressed a smirk, so he was getting to him after all. Delightedly, he continued to walk, not saying a word. He sucked in another breath, and really threw all his heart into it, a massive sigh just gushing out like blood out of a wound.<p>

Riku stopped walking, which prompted Sora to look at him with something akin to false innocence, amusement in large blue eyes.

" Something wrong, Riku?"

The muscle jumped again, and internally, Sora cackled with laughter. This is what the older boy got, for getting them drug out of bed so early in the morning. Today, was one of those days where they could have slept in, but _no,_ Riku's smart mouth from the previous day just had to come back and shoot them in the ass. Therefore, he deserved all the irritation Sora could produce. The taller man was still looking at the shorter, and Sora let a smile drift of his face, mockingly innocent.

The silverette just shook his head, and started walking again, which made Sora's face fall. So they were going to play that game? Fine, just fine with him, he could totally play just as well as Riku, even if he thought he couldn't.

He crossed his arms behind his head as he walked, lagging slightly behind the taller partner. Which, for one, let his emotions play over his face as he thought. Wearing a mask sure was tiring, and two, let him perv on his friend's ass for as long as he dawdled. Which would also piss Riku off, which he totally deserved.

If he were to be totally honest, it wasn't really Riku's fault they were out there. He would have thrown himself out the door anyways, 'cause the moment that Terra and Leon got within strangling distance, he wanted to be way out of the way. Plus, if there were people, nobodies, whatever, popping up and totally attacking and stealing people, they needed to be on the lookout. Then, there was the guy who had brought Demyx back to the house. At almost four in the morning. Leon had said something about the guy's name being Genesis, which had totally lost Sora, but apparently, this meant something to the other people, 'cause they got all tense and whispery.

When that happened, he tried to make himself scarce. It usually meant trouble for everyone involved, but from the gist of it, the guy was a one time criminal, or something like that. Apparently, he had been from somewhere hard to pronounce that sounded familiar, which prompted the question of if the world had been destroyed. Cid had said something about desertion, which led him to assuming that he was in the military at some point. Regardless, he had the whole, 'kill-you-in-your-sleep' vibe going on. It was a relief to get out of the house. They had been arguing about what to do with him. Sora had a sinking suspicion that there would be very little they **could** do if the man decided he wanted to leave.

Which was why the two of them, were out here, exploring the street that they had been told where the whole ordeal went down. Which had led to Sora sighing, and currently dwelling on what he'd rather be doing.

"Cut it out, Sora."

The brunette blinked, confused, before realizing what his friend was talking about. Then he met irritated aquamarine eyes, and realized throughout his musing, he had been staring at his friend's denim clad ass. He let a sheepish smile cross his face, and he chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, Riku. Lost in thought again."

The other rolled his eyes and shook his head, as if trying to fight off a wave of questions that he shouldn't ask, and honestly, Sora applauded him, 'cause with Riku's smart mouth, it could of turned out very ugly indeed.

He caught up to the silverette, falling back into step, and his arms fell to his sides again. Without realizing it, he huffed another sigh, which made Riku's jaw muscle do that funny jump twitch thing again. Sora thought that he was in for a tongue lashing when Riku stopped again, but all the taller boy did was gesture around, with a less than impressed look on his handsome face.

"I think we're here. "

Sora couldn't help the low whistle that he made, 'cause really, the place was wrecked. There were a few stands and other things that people left outside that weren't broken, but not many. It looked like someone had just started bashing things in, just for the hell of it. Plus, there were a few gouge marks here and there, that made Sora want to summon his keyblade and compare the marks with his own blade. This was not a good start.

"What do you think caused this, huh?"

A shrug was his response.

"I have no idea, but they said it was some guy in a mask and full body armor. Whatever it was, it didn't take Axel without a fight."

Sora nodded, and felt a pang of regret, because really, there wasn't much they could do, other than help clean up and make comments about certain things. They were more or less useless for this. Sora wished, not for the first time, that Kairi was there. She'd have a better idea of what to do, plus, she was way more of a communicator than Riku or him. She was off visiting family, and the jealousy that sprang up at the moment nearly choked him. Then guilt beat him into submission. He should be happy for his friend to have family left alive. Even if almost everyone else here, didn't.

The two started helping with a clean up that was well on its way, and it was no more than an hour before Riku yelled his name in a way that had Sora twisting to see what it was before the last syllable had left his mouth.

He went over to where his friend was crouched, and looked at what he was offered in a clenched hand. He took the scrap of fabric, and froze at the texture of it. He could of sworn he'd felt it before, and it wasn't until the hostile look in his friend's eyes met his, that it dawned on him. It was like the body armor that the false Riku had worn.

He froze, tension lacing his body. Two attacks in one day? But, the security system for the city was operating perfectly? How could they of missed something like this? Unless, it wasn't the Repliku. Then who? There was no one else who wore something like this. Riku tugged it out of his friend's hand, and pocketed it.

"Let's take this back, and see if anyone else knows anything about it. "

Sora nodded, just once, and it was about then that he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up. That was never a good sign, no matter what the true situation. He whirled around, but saw nothing, but that didn't mean that it was nothing. After a few moments, it faded again, but Sora still felt on edge. It couldn't be starting again, that horrid war, that horrid, bloody thing that had taken homes and families from millions. The battle that had ended, so why wouldn't it die? He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Come on Sora, let's head back. It's a shopping district, so no one really say anything, but they did hear the sound of a fight, early this morning. "

While his voice was level, Sora could feel the tension coiling in his friend. He had felt it too, and it had made his teeth itch just as bad as it had made his skin burn. They needed to get back, and as they walked away, Sora would of bet every last key charm he had that they were being watched by malicious eyes. It was sunny, but Sora shivered as if it were the dead of winter. Mayhap it had something to do with the storm clouds that were building, black in the sky, looming further in the city.

As they walked away, a figure of striking similarity to one of the two smirked, eyes gleaming with what some would call amusement, or perhaps, scorn.

Leon eyed the scrap of fabric that Sora and Riku had found during their recon that morning. He couldn't say he was familiar with it either, but it rang a bell in his mind. It was beyond frustrating, so he merely handed it over to Merlin with a grunt.

The magical man immediately started doing whatever it was the crazy did with things given to them by the sane.

Rikue stared off into space, blue-green eyes rather vacant. That suit, that material, it was so familiar. It was almost exactly like the suit he had donned when he was younger, and bore the crest of the heartless. Except, it was different, it was, colder, thicker, but much more flexible than his own had been. It thrummed slightly, as you held it, like it's pulse was still pounding away. Like it was alive, and just waiting for a chance to encase you within itself, and steal you away. It was enough to make his stomach roll warningly. He hadn't liked it the first time he had been forced into wearing it, and he didn't like the idea of so much as looking at the material. As far as he'd been aware, there had been nothing like it.

Sora was eyeing Roxas, concerned for the blonde boy, who had yet to look away from the window. He looked, lost, and a little determined. Sora felt his heart pang for him. He knew how the boy felt, yet bet your soul he did. Riku was discussing something with Terra, something about heading off planet again, and the brunette felt like screaming. That, or whining for all he was worth. They'd just gotten back and he wanted to leave again? Seriously? He crossed his arms, head tilting to one side. Maybe it had bothered him more than he let on, yesterday.

Sora still ached in places from the brutal fight, and he knew that seeing Repliku had shaken his friend to the core of cores, all over again. That dark little cloud that loved to hang over the silverette's head was back, and Sora felt his head ache grow. It had taken him many months to get his companion to shake it off and move on with his life. It looked like it was sending him rolling back to a time that was dark and dangerous. For that, whoever had sent the clone, would pay.

By time they had gotten back, that Genesis guy was gone, and Sora was a little relieved. Aqua and Ven were in the kitchen, helping Aerith clean up, and he guessed from the way that Terra was dressed, that he was going to go help clean up from the Dark Side attack. 'Great' he mentally groaned, 'It'll end up with him and Leon ignoring each other for months, again!' They had just started talking again. Sometimes, he was wondered if the older keyblade wielder had a mental death wish.

"I'm heading off, don't get into trouble, Sora."

Sora blinked.

"Hey, don't act like I'm the only one who gets into trouble, why not tell Riku off too!"

A laugh

"Because, he's the one that usually saves your butt!"

Sora pouted, at that. That was not true! He saved Riku's butt as often as it was the other way around, and how dare Terra act like it was onesided. As if! He could totally handle himself, he'd done it loads of times, when those two weren't there to coddle and smother him.

So lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Leon had walked away until Riku flicked his forehead, amusement in bang hidden eyes.

"Come on, So-Ra, we have things we need to do."

"Like what, Ri-ku? You just can't stand the idea of taking a break, can you?"

"Sure, Sora, I can't stand that idea so much, that I'm going to go do something so boring, like restocking the ship, just because I hate the idea of a break so much."

Sore grinned.

"Hah! I knew it! Your sarcasm is not appreciated, but you get points for agreeing with me."

"You're so kind."

A laugh.

"I know, huh?"

The two walked away, walking almost shoulder to shoulder under an umbrella, bickering all the way to the docks, to do basic checks and fixes. After all, if you don't fix a tiny rip, it turns into a massive hole, and then you're dead, or stranded. Which was something all of them on that planet had been familiar with, at one point or another.

* * *

><p>"<em>But it's my fault, all over again. " <em>

"_No, it's not. It wasn't your fault the first time, either. Besides, I don't recall you even knowing Lea, before the first fall. "_

_A hoarse sniffle._

"_It wasn't Lea who was with me the first time. It was-"_

_Another sob broke off his words, and tears poured down his cheeks, sorrow eating him from the deepest of his cores, eating its way out, destroying him, atom by atom, cell by cell. The newer part of his mind, the part that Demyx was only a passenger, was confused by the overwhelming sorrow that made him want to scream and scream. Who was she? The face of a young blond woman that sent a jolt through him. Why did it feel like the face should matter to him? He was so tired of asking unanswered questions. _

_The unspoken thought rang loud and clear as a bell. _

_A hand stroked his hair, and for the first time since the strange dreams had begun, Demyx couldn't bring himself to freak out internally. It felt so nice, and even comforting, that he could ignore the way that he had thrown his arms around Zexion's waist the moment he'd seen the shorter man sitting beneath the tree, burying his face in his lap, curled partially, and begun bawling like a child. Zexion, hadn't said a word, but merely stroked his hair, waiting for Demyx to calm again. _

_After a moment, Demyx calmed again, lifting his face partially from the other man's lap. By now, he didn't even try to pretend that it was him who looked vaguely embarrassed, and let a shaky smile cross his face. By now, he knew that he had no control over this other him. He was a passenger, merely there for the ride. Zexion, cocked any eyebrow, and carefully, pushed a few of his bangs from his face. _

"_As I said, it was not, and is not your fault. You would have been taken as well, and then our work would have been for absolutely nothing. They would have taken Roxas next. They do not need Roxas as they needed him before, but they want all the power they can get. "_

_Demyx felt his own ragged mind tighten with fury, at the same time that he outwardly frowned, eyes darkening. They wouldn't touch Roxas. They wouldn't dare. Because if they did, he'd drown them in their own water, and he would enjoy every second of it. _

"_Now, answer me this, Demyx, why did you call me here?"_

_Demyx blinked, both outwardly and inwardly._

"_I called you?"_

_An amused smile touched the schemer's lips, and he nodded, just slightly. _

"_Yes." _

_Another blink._

"_**I, **called **you**?"_

_A chuckle. _

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_A hand cupped his cheek._

"_Think nothing of it. Why, though?"_

_A sigh, coupled with a sheepish smile. _

"_I have no honest idea, Zex. Maybe I just needed a hug?"_

_And amused sound from the smaller man. _

"_I don't doubt that. But both you and I have things we both need to do, before you can get that hug you claim to need. You're strong enough to wait. I know you. Now-"_

"_Don't you da-"_

"_Sleep well, Demyx."_

_His eyes grew heavy and sleepy, and once again, he found himself sucked away from the world that contained the strange man that made his heart skip a beat. Which made no sense, since he was straight, he shouldn't of enjoyed the feeling of having Zexion so close. Besides, he was just a figment in his head, wasn't he? Wasn't he? _

Demyx sat up, tears still on his face. What had he meant, he called him? What did he mean by that, that it would be awhile before he could claim the hug? He didn't want a hug from him! He just wanted Axel back, and he wanted to stop crying, damn it. Wiping furiously at his cheeks, he sniffled. How old was he? Eighteen was far too old to be crying. A small part of him reminded him that he just watched his best friend more or less be taken from his very hands, and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing.

However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't ever find his friend again, that he wouldn't save him. It just meant that it would be awhile before they got to hang out again. That's right, he was going to make sure Axel got his dumb ass back to safety, even if he had to bring him back, kicking and screaming. His lips twitched slightly. He wasn't going to give up, hell, he'd go as far as learning how to fight to do this. He wasn't the only one who had lost the bean pole. Roxas had too, and if Roxas hadn't changed since he was six, he knew that he was probably sitting, staring at nothing. Demyx winced at the thought. He hadn't been that way since their cat had been hit a few years ago. Shit, just shit.

The lanky teen, who was currently grateful that he felt numb, swung his feet to the ground, and nearly had a heart attack when thunder rocked through the area. Staring out the window, he watched as the first drops of rain hit the glass. The world looked as he felt, cold and shocked, but as always, there was a little part of him that spoke up, something about the sun coming out and such.

* * *

><p>6 MONTHES TO THE DAY<p>

"Again!"

Panting, Roxas glared at the blonde, his doppelganger standing across from him. He blinked away the sweat dripping into his eyes, ignoring the stinging pain. They'd been at this all day, well, that's what it felt like. The practice sword in his hand was heavier than when they had started, and he hurt all over, but mostly in his shoulders.

Ven, meanwhile, stood there, a slight smile on his lips, holding his keyblade, as if nothing in the world was wrong, and there never had been anything wrong at all. He took a slight step forward, tightening his hold on the weapon, and braced himself.

"I said 'again', Roxas!"

Roxas rushed at him, with a scream of rage, lifting the sword as he'd been taught, and the metal met metal, clashing loudly with a 'clang'. Ven was getting tired too, he could see the sweat on the other boy, this close up. Ven pushed him away, and with a flurry of slashes, parries, and dodges, the two were at it again. Creative defensive moves, a roll on the ground, and a sharp pain in his hand later, he was one his back, ignoring the feeling of a cold blade against his neck, his own sword, what felt like miles, away.

"Yield?"

Pant, pant.

"What do you think, Ven? You beat me black and blue, knock me down, and ask if I yield? I think the answer should be obvious: Yes!"

Ven grinned, dismissed the keyblade, and flopped next to him, with a dramatic exclamation of a sigh.

"Thank goodness! I'm pooped! You've really come far, Roxas, you're getting better and better handling yourself. "

The two boys looked at each other, a smile on one's face, and a bit of shock on the others. He was still leagues behind the happier blonde, but it was enough, to know that he was improving. It was at this point, that they heard the click of shoes on the ground, and a familiar voice wash over them.

"Good fight, you two. I just wish you were as good at making improvements in magic, as you were with your fighting skill. Every warrior needs a bit of both. "

Both boys sighed, and spoke in unison.

"Yes, Aqua."

The three of them laughed, and again, he felt guilty at being happy. He was training, with Ven, Aqua, and Sora. Occasionally Riku or Terra would stop to watch, or make a comment, but generally, they claimed they had better things to do. He was working towards becoming a member of a crew. To be one of the people that helped protect those that had no idea what was coming. True, only those that wielded keyblades could truly destroy the heartless, but he could help, drive them out of an area at a time, until they finished their mission. He could be chosen by an existing crew, or perhaps, try to form one of his own. The only problem, was that it took, minimum , three people to make a crew, and he and Demyx, were only two people. Until they found a third person, they were stuck planetside, helping Leon with whatever he assigned them for the day. Though, lately, Demyx had been hiding behind Aerith.

Not that he could blame him, Demyx had more in the way of magic, than he did in the way of fighting. He had an amazing hand for ice and water magic, something that pleased Aqua immensely, though she was better than most at magic in general. She and Aerith were the magic casters, her with offensive, Aerith with white magic. Over the months, both he and his brother had discovered why so many were fond of the flower growing woman. She was a true sweet heart, who seemed to want to try and help everyone. Even if they thought themselves unhelpable.

She had helped Demyx and Roxas both over the past few months. Life, was slowly taking a new shape, and he had to admit, it could totally be worse. As they stood up to walk inside, Roxas paused. He swore he could hear someone saying his name. Looking around, blonde brows drew together, as there was literally , no one in the jagged court yard of what had supposedly once been a castle. It had been Sora who explained that when the heartless first attacked the world, the city had been in shambles. It was thanks to multiple people that anything had been rebuilt. Though, the old system of a monarchy had been thrown out. Too few people to govern at first, and then later, it just became to norm. Leon kept the peace pretty easily.

At first it had scared Roxas, how easily he was accepting this new life. This new place, as his own, even though he had yet to see hair or hide of any of their old friends, from home. It depressed Demyx, but his normally lazy brother seemed to of found some sort of strength to keep going, to make new friends. It had amazed Roxas, to be perfectly honest. After all, it just wasn't Demyx, to do that sort of thing. In the end though, he had shrugged it off.

Whatever floated his boat.

* * *

><p>The lights were dimmed, and it was further darkened by the pitch black that lingered outside, at all hours. Upon the bed within the sparsely decorated white room, lay a man. The only illumination came from a lamp, on a side table, across the room, throwing yellow rays.<p>

The man in question, was motionless, eyes closed, chest rising and falling smoothly, as if he were asleep. On the bed, next to him, was a book. A massive book, that looked far too thick to weigh as little as it honestly did.

There was a knock, on the door.

"Enter."

His voice was cool, like spring water, trickling down a dry creek bed, bringing life to the dry land. If only, that were true.

The door opened, and a young woman walked in, her stunning blue eyes downcast, blonde hair falling into her face. She shut the door behind her, with a soft 'click', and walked to the coffee table that stood in the middle of the room. The room was not so much a 'bed' room, as more of a combined suite. Slowly, the man opened his eyes, and turned his head to peer at her, the darkness doing nothing more than adding shadow to his vision.

"Namine. What do you need?"

The young woman flinched slightly.

"It's, it's about Demyx."

There was a long pause.

"What about him? Is there something that should be known?"

She thought for a moment, carefully choosing her words.

"Something, you, should know. He's slowly awakening, without my aid. In a way. He has no true access to his memories, but, he has awoken his magic, which may lead to awakening more. "

There was a thoughtful pause on the part of the man.

"Have you informed anyone else?"

"No."

"Good. Don't. Inform me, if more becomes apparent."

"As you want it, Zexion."

The man nodded, and waved a hand for her to leave. The young woman walked out, relieved to be away from the schemer. She dared not tell his secrets, for he knew hers as well as she knew his.

Zexion, meanwhile, smiled, eyes closing in bliss. A low, warm laugh came from him, and for a moment, a sense of joy welled in his mind, curling around him. Like a blanket.

"Soon, my Nocturne, soon. You have called me once, but be careful, for I'm not the only one who hides in your shadows. He will send them again soon."

There was a brief pause, and the next words might as well of been his shifting his weight on the bed, for as loud as it was.

"Be brave, Demyx."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Like I said, filler. But hey, you get to see Zex for the first time in this story. xDD I know, it had tones of sadness, and other things, but hey, it's only for a short time or so. Axel will be back in the next chapter, and we get to see more of other people as well. Hopefully, more of Demyx as well. For some reason, switching between characters amuses me so. Well, until next time!<strong>

**Lots of love, **

**C.C.  
><strong>


	6. In which a Yuffie appears

**A/N: New chapter, yeah! Sorry it took so long, the first part killed me, and it just seems like this chapter isn't well connected, but I'm tired of looking at it. . Also, as I don't have a constant beta reader aside from my best friend, if you see any super major mistakes, let me know, please. :3 Also, I haven't done this properly, so I'm sorry it's over due: I'd like to thank all my reviewers, Accidentally., Anon, DestructiveDoll, DarkAkastukiNeko, Butterflycresent, Luckless-is-me, At night we rise, and the first review, Funny side of cookies. All of you have made my day by reviewing, along with those of you that Favorited or alerted. It keeps me writing, no matter how slow! 3  
><strong>

**Warnings: Boy love, swearing, blood, odd dreams that make no damn sense .**

**Pairings: ZexionxDemyx, AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, and possibly, more I haven't decided. One thing you need to understand is that these couples are not set in stone, as for who 'tops'. Things like that tend not to work that way in real life, and they won't work that way in this story. Hell, it may be quite awhile before we see any couple like action at all. It will come though, just give it time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never will.**

_"The sheer force of your insanity actually warps reality! The Earth changes to accommodate your insane view of the world." - Ansem Retort_

* * *

><p>Things had changed a lot, in the last year or so. There had been deaths, people fleeing, and a general aura of tension and fear through out the Bastion. Through that time, Roxas had learned, that a long time ago, well, it was complicated. A long time ago, that wasn't a long time ago, some major shit had gone down. Apparently, it had started when someone fell into the darkness, a master of the 'key-blade', which was what Sora and Riku used to fight with.<p>

It had been nasty, and while not quick, it was like a cancer, suffocating and destroying everything it touched, leaving many dead and more homeless. Heartless, the Unversed, and eventually nobodies. The worlds, the idea still blew Roxas' mind, were at a monumental point in time, where the worlds were on the edge of falling forever, bound to be destroyed by those who had sworn to protect them. A group rose from the space between dark and light, Nobodies, and the strong ones, became a group bent on regaining what they had lost. Their hearts. They were people who had lost their lives and hearts to the darkness, and became humanoid, thinking and scheming nobodies.

They plotted to do what they must to regain their humanity and their lives, to become Somebodies yet again. However, they were foiled, by not only a hero and his friends, but by the King as well. After that, plus the details containing exactly what happened, well, they're long gone. At least, that's what was assumed.

Like he didn't already know that! Roxas closed the book with an irritated huff. It was more like a tome, though, he mused, even as he grimaced and shoved the volume onto the shelf, something that didn't make him feel any better.

He had been here for a year, a freaking year! Axel had been gone for that long, and ever since his friend had gone missing things had started to go south. He frowned to himself, even as he dusted his hands off on his pants. Sure, he had learned how to use a sword, and he was still trying to get the basics of magic, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about anything. The blonde stared angrily out the window, more than a little unhappy with life right now.

"Roxas! Hey, Roxas, you up there?"

The blonde turned to peer out the window, spotting his doppelganger, he raised one hand in a wave. Ven and his crew had been gone for two months, and Roxas had a lot to tell, him starting with the rant about Ven just ditching him like that, with no explanation. The promises and lies about how he'd be able to join a crew soon, it hurt, not to mention, he felt like a kid who kept getting shoved off of one parent to another.

That didn't stop him from raising a hand in greeting, holding up one finger, asking for a moment. Ven nodded, crossing his arms, waiting for the other teen. Roxas closed up the study, before taking his time going down the stairs. However, it couldn't last forever, and when he opened the door, Ven was waiting for him, an expectant look on his face. Roxas rolled his eyes, and Ven grinned.

"Miss me, Roxy?"

Roxas' face twisted at the nick-name.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it Ven. "

Ven rolled his eyes, walking along with his pseudo twin, towards their typical first stop, the ice-cream shop. They had gotten in an hour ago, and though he was tired, he knew Roxas was almost cat-like. He didn't like to put on the back-burner, and when he wasn't being included in things, he often made it a goal to make sure that they saw the error in their thinking. Not that it had changed the minds of anyone on the committee.

Roxas shoved his hands deep in his pockets, and did his best to not look around. Some shops were closed up, boarded up, and abandoned. People had fled, died or hidden in the past year. Already the Bastion was less than half full as what it had been when he had first arrived. It was almost depressing. There were also whispers about how things had been seen, shadows moved and monsters were emerging, driven from their sleep and hiding by things unknown.

"Aw, but Demyx said that you used to get called that-"

"Doesn't matter!"

Axel was the one who had called him that, and as far as he was concerned, he was the only one that got to escape unscathed beyond a dirty look. Ven held up his hands defensively, chuckling slightly at the defensive snarl from his blond friend.

"Okay, okay, jeez! Chill! By the way, there's a new flavor. Terra said it had something to do with salt? I want to try that one."

Roxas resisted the urge to groan at the look of determination on Ven's face. His friend had a secret enjoyment of being used by the ducks to test new flavors, and some of them were disgusting. He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

" Freak. Who wants salt on their ice cream?"

Ven crossed his arms, pouting.

"Aw, come on, it could be good!"

A snort.

" Like 'Happy Jalapeño' was?"

Horror.

"We agreed to never speak of that again."

Roxas laughed, and it felt like for the first time in months.

* * *

><p>Boot heels clicked sharply on the ground, and echoed down the hallway. Even after a year, it was still creepy, the dead silence that encompassed the entire place. It was almost noon, but the sky never lit beyond a hazy gloom of sunset, which gave the world a murky, creepy feel. If he was five, he would have been freaking out every time he had to go to the bathroom, 'cause a monster might have been hiding there. As it was though, it just played hell on his eyes. Inside was only marginally better. Inside, it was bright as hell, and there was a feeling that he was going to end up going blind before this was over.<p>

He also hated times like this, that gave him time to think, to ponder on what could have been, and what had been. The sound of heels stopped as he stared the window, down at the town that surrounded the abode. He crossed his arms, and eyes narrowed. Even from this distance, he could see a swam, digging through anything and everything they could to try and find what they desired. Hearts. Flesh. Life. The wards that surrounded the castle kept them away, most of them at least. They would still find one or two every so often, but nothing more dangerous than a shadow. They had long since eradicated Unversed, and some of the weakest nobodies. However, most of the Nobodies were under their direct control.

He turned to start his way back down the hall when motion caught his eye. He stopped, green eyes locked onto the movement, idle curiosity swirling in them. What was this? Someone on eradication duty? He didn't remember anyone being posted to it lately, but he could be wrong. The lanky red head retook his position, watching the creatures disappear in a flurry of blows. As he watched, he mentally ran down a list of who it could be.

Larxene? No, she was busy, he'd seen her leave himself.

Marluxia? No, the man was disdainful of anything he thought below him.

Saix? Potentially, especially if _The Superior _had requested he do it. Brown nosing hound.

Perhaps it was one of the older members, Xigbar perhaps. The man was twisted enough to enjoy the violence that was found in killing the mindless hounds of shadow. However, two things destroyed that thought. Xigbar wasn't one to get up close and personal if he could avoid it, and the flash of silver metal.

Sure, it could have been Vexen, Zexion or even Lexaeus, but honestly, he couldn't see any of the older members venturing out of the layer known as the basement. Whoever it was, it looked as if they were tiring. More and more heartless were arriving, and the flashed of silver were slowing. It wasn't until he heard a familiar scream that his eyes widened in shock and horror. He quickly made use of the dark portals to get to the ground level, to where the scream had come from.

However, when he got there, there was nothing. No blood, no gore, and no heartless. Confusion swept over his features, even as he looked about. He had seen it though! The fight, the scream had been real, and it had rocked something in his mind. His lips twisted into a scowl, and he kicked a loose piece of ruble.

"Something wrong, VIII?"

Axel turned his head, acid eyes cool and calculating.

"So the rumors are true, lab rats can stand the light of day."

A dismissive snort.

" No need to be rude, I was merely asking you a question. "

Axel shook his head, denying the fact that there was indeed something wrong. A dull ache started behind his eyes, and he resisted the urge to rub his head. Zexion, any of the older members, always gave him a headache. Zexion wasn't looking at him, instead he was surveying the area, keeping a sharp eye out for anything that would threaten trouble.

"Just thought I saw something worth checking out. ."

The shorter man nodded.

" Did it make color bleed back into the world?"

Axel paused, thinking carefully. With Zexion, you had to watch yourself, as he tended to twist turn words in his favor. However, he couldn't see the harm in admitting something.

"Yes. "

A 'hm' from the shorter man got him to look towards him.

"Interesting. "

The shorter of the two opened a portal, without the effort of a raised hand.

"There has been a meeting called. We are expected to attend."

Axel grunted, nodding once. He opened a portal of his own, as if he was going to trust Zexion, and stepped inside, the portal vanishing with a 'whoosh'. Zexion stared at the area a moment longer, his thoughts rolling about.

"Perhaps I was wrong."

With that he stepped into the yawning mouth of the portal.

* * *

><p>"Get out of here! Go! Not a drill people, not a drill!"<p>

People scattered like rabbits, running as fast as they could, in any direction that wasn't where the monsters were hunting. The sound of a snarl caught his attention, and Demyx whipped around to stare at the sound, from the shadows came the heartless, it's yellow eyes in it's sockets locked onto him, it's lips pulling back in a snarl, teeth marred with blood and yellowed with grime.

His heart beat faster. He could hear it in his ears.

He clenched his hands, even as the creature prepared to spring. Even as his instincts screamed at him to run, and run now. Even as he heard the worst night play in his ears, and Axel scream at him to run. The Shadow sprung, jaws parting, body fully in air.

With a motion that was more like habit now, Demyx called the water to him, from the canteen he carried, quickly forming it, trying to get it to cooperate with him. Why was this so hard? With a quick motion, he threw the water at the beast, the liquid forming quickly into shards, puncturing the beast, and it squealed in anger and agony.

It tried to twist away, agony in it's movements. Black tar like blood dripped down the ice, and Demyx felt a moment of triumph. Up until it turned it's rage toward him. With a snarl, it started towards him again, limping heavily, the blood reeking. However, it was stopped short by a quick blow, disappearing in a black mist. Demyx looked, heart still thundering.

Terra merely gave him a harsh look, before going to help contain the burst of heartless that was slowly spreading outward. A moment of shame and anger washed over him. Even a year later he was little better than helpless. He managed to catch Roxas' eye, and the younger blonde shrugged, what could you do? Demyx refocused, turning to go back to what they had been told. Get the residential areas clear of any human life.

It was frustrating, to try your best and still end up getting panicked, flustered, and scared out of your mind. It was even worse when someone else saved your ass and left their job open. Maybe it would have been better if he had just stayed back and prepared for the injured.

An hour and a half later found them back at the main meeting point, the house. Aerith was wrapping up Leon's arm while the man listened to the reports from the other Committee members. They were all tired and drained, but at least for now, they had extra hands.

"What your telling me, is that the attacks are getting more rampant on other worlds as well. "

A statement.

Terra nodded, looking stressed, tired, and generally, more angry than he looked when they had met. Leon sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair feeling three times his age at the moment.

"Wonderful."

Ven winced slightly at the tone. It meant more work for all of them. He shifted slightly, half raising his hand to get attention on him. Leon looked jerking his chin to motion him to go ahead. Ven shrugged, glancing at Demyx and Roxas, which made him more than a little uncomfortable.

"We could always get a new crew up and out of here. It'd keep the work load lighter, plus, our stints wouldn't be so long."

Surprisingly, it was Terra who nodded in agreement to this statement, as if this was the best idea in the world. Demyx felt his stomach bottom out. No, it wasn't a good idea!

Leon's mouth tightened as he leveled a look at Ven and Terra. Then he switched his gaze to Aqua. Riku, Sora and Kairi were still out, so it was a little more roomy inside, or in Demyx's case, less people to hide behind.

"And you, I know you have thoughts about this. Let's hear them. "

Aqua looked, surprised by this statement.

"Well, it couldn't hurt, Leon. It wouldn't take long to train them, Roxas has potential to do great, and Demyx is good at magic. They'd do fine!"

Leon gave her a long look, before sighing as if he were a man who was deeply tired of the burden he had to bear, and the road yawned before him. He then turned the gunmetal eyes on Demyx along with Roxas.

"Fine. They're your responsibility though."

Roxas' face lit up, and Demyx felt something in his chest expand rapidly. A chance to actually prove they could be helpful. Ven was obviously doing an internal victory dance at winning the argument they'd been having for almost a year now. Terra looked resigned, and Aqua just had a slight smile, as if merely relieved it hadn't gone down hill from there.

Demyx, however, had one important question.

"Wait, what will this involve?"

Ven blinked, and grin widened.

"Don't worry, Demyx! You just get to ride along with us, and we'll teach you how to fly the ship, how to identify things, fun things! Plus, you'll get to know the different worlds. It'll be fine, you and Roxas catch on quick. Soon enough, you can have a ship of your own!"

Then Aqua spoke up

"I think you're forgetting something there, Ven."

Confusion.

"You have to have three to make a team. "

Ven's face dropped. Then, in a shocking amount of time, lit back up, excitedly. That, from experience, never ended well. Demyx felt his chest clench. Roxas looked just a wary as Demyx felt.

"What about Yuffie?"

Leon barely stifled the groan at the name, and the rest of the members seemed to shudder. Roxas glanced at Demyx who shook his head in confusion. He had no idea what or who a 'Yuffie' was. Terra opened his mouth to object, only to close it when Leon shot him a look, with just a trace of sadistic glee.

"Fine. You have to ask her though."

Ven nodded, excited. He looked at the two brothers, as if nothing could be better. In the back of his mind, Demyx swore he could hear thunder roll and horror music play. Anything that made Leon seem pleased, probably didn't bode well, especially for those caught between he and Terra's little feud.

As it turned out, Yuffie was a petite young woman who claimed to be 'The White Rose of Wutai', whatever a Wutai was. She lived in a small apartment across town, and surprisingly, it was a neat little place, if a little colorful. The decorations reminded him of pictures he's seen about Japan, but it seemed a little off. Surprisingly, Demyx actually liked her, even if she was a bit rambunctious. Roxas kept appearing to have a look of horror and agony on his face, and Demyx wondered if he was missing something. However, while Ven explained the situation, her face seemed to fall a little. Finally, after Ven whispered something in her ear, she nodded, before giving them another once over.

"Kinda short, aren't ya?"

Demyx could of groaned as she asked Roxas that question. The little brother in question glared, tensing up as if he had been electrocuted. He gave her a look full of venom while she smiled obliviously at him.

"I'm taller than you!"

She laughed.

" Well yeah, but you're a guy. You can't be done growing."

Roxas took a step forward, a sound of anger forming. Demyx put a hand on him, smiling at Yuffie.

"So, would you be willing to help us out? All of us?"

Yuffie tilted her head to the side, as if thinking. She looked at Ven, back at them, and then sighed as if she were about to accept a horrid deal.

"Okay, fine. But you-"

She punched Ven in the shoulder.

" Owe me. Big time."

Ven nodded rapidly, rubbing his shoulder where she had struck him. Yuffie wasn't tall or intimidating, but she was strong when you weren't expecting it. She was also all that remained of her original team. The ninja crossed her arms, looking at Demyx and Roxas. Her serious expression melted almost instantly into sadness and reluctance.

"Great. I get to train newbies. Wait! This means they have to do what I say!"

A grin split her face like a knife.

Roxas glowered and Demyx took half a step away from her.

"N-now hold on, I do-!'

A hand clamped over his mouth, courtesy of the ninja.

"Shh, don't ruin my happy time with words, Dem-Dem-Demy."

Ven snorted in laughter, and Demyx felt his blood run cold. If this was the third member of their party, he'd happily jump from the ship. So much for this being a good idea. He should of just settled with helping Aerith, with the flowers, healing, all that stuff. This, was definitely not confidence inducing. He stared down at her, and she merely smiled up at him.

Ven, still snickering, waved to the brothers, escaping like the scape-goat he knew Ven was.

" Bye guys, I'll leave you in Yuffie's capable hands!"

Roxas was glaring after his friend, and Yuffie had removed her hand, wiping it off to be rid of the 'cooties'. Roxas snorted and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at her.

" How old are you anyway? Six?"

She looked at him for a moment, before they were just a mess of flailing limbs and half spoken sentences.

"Aw, what's this, someone trying to get a lady to spill her age? I'm not sure if I should be offended or not!"

"'Hat are oo 'oing? Geroff! "

"Teaching you a lesson, you rude whippersnapper! "

The ninja was currently pinching and twisting the shorter blond's cheeks, demanding answers as she subjected his face to the torture.

Demyx sighed. Apparently, it was going to be a long day, even though it was half over already. He just hoped Roxas kept his temper in check, and things didn't end up broken. Like bones, those were important. The sound of someone falling merely lit the match that would end up destroying his hope for the situation.

* * *

><p>"Think it'll work out?"<p>

"I think, if we're lucky, they'll all end up murdering one another. "

" Leon! "

"No, he has a point, I have to admit."

"Terra!"

Ven had gotten back to the house as soon as he could, leaving Demyx there to learn how to cope with Yuffie and her eccentric personality. He had met up with Terra and Aqua, who had been talking to Leon, Aerith and Cid. Merlin was out of town right then, so they had to hold magic questions.

Leon was sitting in his chair, an old battered thing. Aerith perched in her rocking chair, Terra on the window seat, Aqua on the couch with Ven next to her. Cid had just walked back into the living room, a steaming cup of tea in his hand. There were just some things about people that would forever blow Ven's mind, and Cid's tea addiction was one of them.

"In all seriousness though, think they'll survive her?"

Cid butted in as he sat down, comfortably next to Aqua.

"Yuffie is a tough little bitch. She'll make sure they survive."

Leon grunted in agreement, leaning back in his chair. Terra was staring out the window, watching the sun slowly move towards the horizon, though it was a good hour or three away from sunset.

" I still think they should train on either our ship or Sora's. Letting them just go off is just..just.."

" Reckless?"

"Something like that."

Aerith smiled slightly at the response. Terra would never admit it, but he was fond of the brothers, if for no other reason than they tried to be helpful, instead of just useless. She looked at Leon though, curiosity making her question be voiced before reason.

" Why Yuffie? Because she'll tell you everything they do? A little nosey, don't you think Leon? They trust us, why can't we trust them? It just seems wrong, like a sword to the back."

Leon merely looked at her, his face hardening slightly.

"You know why. If you trust people blindly, people end up dying. People you care for. I will not let that happen again, Aerith. "

The woman sighed and dropped the argument. Bickering with Leon got nowhere, at least, nowhere anyone wanted to be. Cid merely swallowed his tea before setting it back on the table, looking at them.

" They'll be fine, as long as they do as she says, in the beginning. Girl's an air head, but she knows what she's doin'. They taught her that, if nothing' else. "

His voice roughened slightly before evening out again. Aerith put a gentle hand on his arm, which he shook off before standing and grabbing his cup. He snorted slightly, as if trying to clear his breathing.

" Enough of this crap, I got work to do, no time to sit around and think about shit we can't change."

With that, the pilot walked away, towards the computer, back to a world he was far more comfortable with, than this. The room watched him go, the tension still palpable, but slightly less suffocating. Ven was watching the fan go 'round, and Aerith felt as if that was but a metaphor for their lives.

" What ship?"

Terra looked at Ven, confused.

" Well, if they survive Yuffie, all three of them are going to need a ship to get from place to place. Not to mention, carry supplies on. What ship? All we have are grounded ships, or just out of date. "

Terra grunted, musing on this question. Aqua, however, smiled slightly, laughing the tinkling laugh that she used when she answered a question before the boys.

" It's simple, really!"

This earned her confused look all around.

" We take an old ship, and simply furnish it with new. Gut it, and put in parts that are spare or unused. "

Leon snorted, mildly amused.

"Yes, that could work, but what if we need those parts? It's not like they're cheap or easily available. "

Aqua merely shrugged.

"That's the risk with any ship though. Use a spare, or fix the broken. We have to answer this ourselves, and hopefully, so will they. "

Terra shot her a look, disbelief mostly in blue eyes.

" Awfully optimistic, aren't we?"

Aqua shot him a look, slightly smug and amused .

" No, I just know potential when I see it. "

This made Ven laugh, while Terra gave her an exasperated look. Leon's lips twitched, just slightly, and Aerith chuckled slightly. Their world was far from light, and fluffy, and it wasn't made of sugar and joy, but there were moments that made it feel as if it were bearable. If just for a moment in time.

* * *

><p>The meeting room was pristine, if painfully bright. The chairs were ridiculously made, tall enough that one must simply use a portal to get atop them. It was like a sad, continuous pissing contest. The higher your chair, the higher your rank, simple as that. Axel found himself reclining against his chair's solid back, arms folded over his chest, green eyes bored as he presented himself.<p>

All of the other members were there, but the absence of two members was noticeable, with their empty seats. However, that would change, if things went their way. Currently, they were waiting on Marluxia to get to the point of the report he was presenting. He'd been gone, which had surprised Axel. The flower loving man usually didn't take orders well, and tended to ignore them or twist them. However, there was a certain amount of sadistic amusement that he spoke with. He resisted the urge to groan. That sort of thing never ended well.

" Upon my arrival to the scene, I was quite -"

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it flower power!"

Marluxia shot the speaker a glare full of venom. Axel could of laughed at the look on the pink haired man's face. You could always count on Xigbar to piss people off. The scarred man was leaning on one elbow, fist propping up his head via his cheek. He looked bored as Axel felt. A slight sneer was on his face, as he merely silently questioned Marluxia's venom filled look.

" I would remind you, II, that it was _I _who-!"

Xigbar waved a dismissive hand.

"You went on reconnaissance, not a grand fight for life and death. Just tell us what you saw and heard, so we don't have to listen to your voice all day. "

He sighed.

" Freakin' melodramatic pansy. "

The last words were muttered, but Axel was just close enough to hear them. His lips twitched, as he watched Marluxia work through the outrage and fury. He wasn't one who enjoyed being dismissed, let alone be of a lower rank. With a silent snarl, he dismissed the paper he had in his hand, turning to face to tallest chair, the only one that held a member with the black, concealing hood up.

" Fine. They've come to a decision that will favor us. They've stepped up their defenses, it's almost impossible to even poke around without being found, or setting something off. Therefore, I'd recommend not to send full out members to poke around. It will only get us caught. "

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Now, you want to tell us what's so favorable?"

Xigbar again, and Axel shot him an amused look. Marluxia simple curled his lip in disdain.

" Fine. They've agreed to let the two become trained in fighting, and piloting. Which means-"

"We are aware of what it means, XI. Who is training them?"

Marluxia quickly recovered from his offended expression, casually waving his hand.

" Yuffie. Easily disposed of."

Mutters swept around the meeting room, ranging from excited to wary. It was Xaldin he spoke next, his surprisingly soft voice carrying over the chatter with the air of someone who knows just how high he is on the ladder.

" One would think. "

He glanced at the hooded member.

" Sir, it would be my recommendation that we let her train them for now. Let us merely steer them, from point A, to point B."

There was an outraged sound, from perhaps the most annoying member, in Axel's opinion.

"Fools, we do not even know where they would start! Yet here we sit discussing how we are going to snatch them! "

There was a silence, and the tension coiled tighter. The long haired blond had his usual haughty expression on, as he looked from member to member. Axel often wondered who would end up killing the head lab-rat should things ever fall through. His lips twitched. He'd probably end up begging all over again, just as he had before.

"Then the solution is simple. We disperse, each to a planet on the edge of a turning point. We open the world's doors to the heartless, and simply wait for them to arrive. It is clear by now, even to those who cannot see past their own egos, that they are determined to stop the heartless, though they know not how."

Silence greeted Zexion's words, as the members rolled this thought about. Axel's eyes narrowed. This didn't bode well, not in the slightest for the 'good guys'. Not that he should care, but damn it, he did. He shifted slightly, trying to not draw attention to himself.

"It could work, they are blonde, and Yuffie's just stupid. They'd never know they were being led along like a calf to slaughter. "

A pointed smile graced her face.

"XII, do keep in mind that death is not the goal of using them. "

Larxene snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, but we could just lead them here, away from their little friends, easy to take. Squally-wally has the place so tightly bolt down, we'd never get them in the Bastion."

Axel finally spoke up, feeling the noose drawing tighter about his neck.

"What do we go once they are on the world we are? Wait for them to try and eradicate the heartless? "

There was a beat of silence.

" We let them try, surely. However, the point is that we reawaken them. "

Not kill them, was the unspoken statement.

"This meeting is adjourned. I will inform those who will be dispatched once things are final. "

With that, the hooded man disappeared into a portal, other members following his lead. Axel felt a moment of relief, as soon as the man was gone, but it didn't last too long. Things were in motion, that were bigger than before. He just hoped that the brothers wouldn't do anything stupid.

At least Roxas could keep an eye on Demyx. He just hoped this Yuffie knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>"No, left, left!"<p>

"I'm going left!"

" Not fast enough, short-shit! Get outta the way!"

The sound of two bodies struggling.

" No, gettoff! You're the one who keeps harping on the fact we need to learn! "

"Yeah, well, obviously you'll never be a pilot, shorty!"

" I'd do better if you'd stop tackling me every ten seconds because I'm not ADD and moving too slow! "

" Oh, like I haven't heard that one before!"

Demyx sighed and shook his head. Roxas and Yuffie went at each other like cats and dogs, which while funny, wasn't productive. He thought he had the idea of piloting down, at least using a simulator that was a few years out of date, and tended to piss Roxas off. Honestly, he could tell his brother couldn't wait to be off the planet, and to be perfectly honest, Demyx couldn't wait either. He couldn't resist the chuckle as the two toppled out of the chair, and Yuffie reclaimed it, in time to crash the virtual ship.

" oh, way to go shorty! You made it crash!"

"Me? You're the one who tackled me, you demented hyena!"

"Hyena, I'll have you know I'm-"

She was cut short by the sound of the door opening. Ven was standing there, looking amused.

" Can you two yell louder? I'm sure there are only a few people who can't hear you across town."

Yuffie blew the hair out of her face, crossing her arms, but not moving off her perch of Roxas, who was still on the ground.

"What do you want, I'm busy!"

Ven snickered.

" I can see that. I just came to say bye, we're getting deployed early. "

Yuffie nodded, letting Roxas up, who glared at her, dusting himself off. He gave Ven a quick hug, and while the two chatted, Yuffie reset the simulation, mumbling under her breath. Demyx wasn't sure what happened next, but he heard his name being yelled, and then pain in his head, and the nothing.

* * *

><p><em>When he awoke, the first thing he was aware of, was that water was surrounding him, like he was floating on a lake. He blinked slowly, dazed. What happened? The sun was bright, blinding him, even as he slowly closed his eyes again. Why did it feel like he was moving so slowly? As he stared up at the clouds, he realized he'd dreamed this before. It the first dream he'd had. Not that he'd remembered after he woke up. <em>

"_Demyx." _

_The blond tilted his head at the sound of his name, though a smile never touched his face. _

"_Zexion." _

_The man was crouching, oddly enough on the lake, the water lapping at his shoes, though Demyx was sure it was deeper than just a few inches. The blonde sighed, indulging himself in another long blink. He brushed the bangs away from Demyx's face, and the blonde relished the touch. _

" _Can't I just stay here? It's so peaceful here. " _

_A hand touched his hair. _

" _I wish, Nocturne. " _

_Demyx sighed, keeping his eyes closed. _

"_What happened, Zexion? I-I don't remember.." _

_He stopped, brows drawing closer together as he struggled to remember. He remembered pain, so much pain, and the fear that swallowed him like a giant monster, and then darkness. _

"_You died. " _

_Demyx shuddered at the two words. That would explain the agony. He opened his eyes, dull and sleepy blue into almost violet. _

" _What now, Zex?" _

_A small smile graced the Schemer's features. _

"_You live, Demyx. You live." _

_Oh. He didn't question how that was going to work, because it just felt so nice to have Zexion near by. That hadn't happened since before Oblivion. Warmth was spreading through his limbs, the cool lapping of the water slowly disappearing. He slowly raised a hand, to touch the Schemer's cheeck, only to see his hand was transparent. Panic bloomed in his eyes. _

" _Zexion, what-?" _

_A hushing sound. _

" _You get a new life, one untainted by those bound to only destroy. " _

_A blink. _

" _What about you, you're not-" _

_The smaller man took his hand, pressing a kiss to the palm of it, a smile curving his lips. _

" _I am one of those responsible for the pain of the worlds. Sleep well, Demyx, I will see you soon." _

_With that, the sun grew brighter, too bright. It hurt, and then, there was nothing, just the sound of a heartbeat, and the emotion of love. _

_A soft, female voice, and the sensation of being cradled against a soft body. The voice was familiar and made Demyx, the one who had seen his life shredded again by heartless, want to sob into his mother's shoulder. He must of whimpered, because she was shushing him, a soft coo. _

" _Shh, Demyx. Mommy is here, and she won't let you go. You're save, Dove. " _

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So what'd ya think? Let me know, drop me a line, inform me of some big boo-boo's, whatever you want. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll get started on the next chapter soon. <strong>

**With love,  
><strong>

**-C.C.**


	7. The Upperhand

**A.N.: So, update time! Thank you all who reviewed/faved/followed the last chapter, means a hell of a lot. I would of updated sooner, but we had a death in the family, and we are trying to work through that currently. Even though I wasn't close to my grandmother, my dad is hurting pretty bad, so I have to be there for him and my mom at least. This chapter seemed to be jagged to me, so I apologize for it. However, I did like writing it.**

**Warnings: Boy love, swearing, blood, odd dreams that make no damn sense .**

**Pairings: ZexionxDemyx, AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, and possibly, more I haven't decided. One thing you need to understand is that these couples are not set in stone, as for who 'tops'. Things like that tend not to work that way in real life, and they won't work that way in this story. Hell, it may be quite awhile before we see any couple like action at all. It will come though, just give it time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never will.**

****_"Well...I have 'I'm-going-to-stab-Marluxia' senses, and right now, they're tingling like crazy" - Ansem Retort _

* * *

><p>" <em>Do you know why sunsets are so red? It's the color that can be seen for the longest distance. " <em>

" _Who asked?" _

_Laughter. _

_This, without a doubt, was his favorite place to be, shoulder to shoulder, company as easy as breathing. The sunset was slowly dimming into twilight, which would darken into night. Axel had flopped backwards, just his legs handing over the edge of the clock tower. _

_Roxas kept watching, waiting, hoping she would show. With a deep, startling, sense of sadness, he dropped the ice cream stick off the edge of the tower, watching it twist and twirl, until he couldn't see it hit the ground. _

" _She's not coming." _

_Axel grunted, sitting up abruptly. He looked at Roxas, with something that the blond would almost call frustration. Roxas was personally startled, at the almost stormy look on the skinny man's face. He knew Axel wasn't overly fond of her, but he didn't think he hated her. _

" _Did you really think she would, Roxas? She left us, you, for God knows what." _

_Roxas felt his expression tighten, face pulling into that was something more like a pissed scowl as he regarded his friend. _

" _You don't know that. Something could of happened, something we don't know about." _

_Axel snorted, clearly disbelieving. He stood, however, offering Roxas a hand up. There were times, where he was sure that his friend was hiding something from him. Not telling him everything, and it hurt, to know that Axel was keeping secrets about people he cared about. _

_If that was even possible, for a nobody. _

" _Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." _

_Roxas took his hand, and stood up, rather tired of the conversation already. Axel watched him, something in his chest snarling violently at the regret and sorrow he was showing about something that wasn't even worth it. It whined, knowing it would never be directed where he thought it was. _

_He opened a portal to the corridors of darkness, and walked in, waiting for Roxas to follow him. He didn't expect to feel a splitting agony in his skull, and then nothing._

Acid green eyes snapped open, and Axel found himself staring at the ceiling, above his bed. God, that had been one of the worst of his life. Non-life. Whatever. He still wasn't sure how he had forgotten everything. The eighth member of the organization ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes against the sudden, far too familiar, weariness.

He opened his eyes again, features resembling those of someone who was lost in a thought he'd had many times before, and didn't enjoy it much more than he did the first time he had it.

" You're in luck, VIII."

Axel jumped, jerking his head to see who the fuck thought they were brave enough to sneak into his rooms. Upon seeing just who it was, he mumbled something about 'fucking-creepy-son-of-a-bitch', jerking into a seated position, pulled his blanket around his shoulders.

Zexion was sitting in a chair, casually watching him, looking as sober and displeased as he usually did. God, he hated it when Zexion, anyone really, did this shit. Just popped up when he was sleeping, or unaware of them. He glared at the shorter man harder, to no avail.

"What? Why are you in my rooms, I thought you were allergic to social interaction if it wasn't with the Giant or Scrawny-n'-Creepy. "

Zexion merely raised an eyebrow, just slightly.

" Here I was, going to give you your mission details. My apologies, perhaps I'll just leave VII to do so."

The slate haired man stood, summoning a portal, with all intentions to leave. Axel, however, made a wild sound, something like a yell and a plea. Zexion stopped, looking over his shoulder.

" Wait! Mission details? I thought you-know-who would want me out of the way. Considering last time around, and all."

The schemer closed the portal, with a wave of his hand.

" It was, debated. Unsurprisingly, seeing as you quite neatly stabbed a dagger into the back of the organization, it was almost decided that you would be kept here until everything was complete."

Axel sensed a 'but' was coming along the lines.

" However, I managed to speak something in favor for you. "

Axel raised an eyebrow, silently waiting for the man to get to the point. Zexion spoke, half the time to confuse others and drag out the point. Though, he had to admit that it was never pointless.

" I thought you hated me?"

He could hear the closest thing the schemer got to a smirk.

" I do. However, I'd really prefer not to end up destroyed, yet again, into nothingness. Aside from that, you're serving my purpose quite well, as of right now. "

Axel raised an eyebrow.

" Right, so mission specs?"

The schemer tossed a folder onto the bed, and the amused look that was given to him as he did so, make Axel's skin crawl. No matter if the schemer was apparently helping him, he hadn't forgotten the look of horror on the man's face as he'd-.

No. No time to dwell on this.

He looked up, only to find the shorter man gone, silent as he'd come. He scowled again, opening the folder, where page upon page waited for him. Damn Zexion, he knew that Axel wasn't a huger reader, he just preferred to wing it. With a sigh, he dug in though. The shorter man wouldn't of gone through the trouble if it wasn't worth the time to read it.

* * *

><p>For the first planet they had visited, this was definitely not what he had expected. It was surprisingly civilized and lacking at the same time. It was hot, and there seemed to be some major turmoil going down. It was exciting though, to walk amongst these people and have them not suspect a thing about them being from off planet.<p>

It was something that he had once read when in English class, that had actually caught his attention and enjoyed it. He wasn't much of a reader, but he had liked that. He guessed that's what this was like. Only, real.

Yuffie had told them to lay low, and not be suspicious, or ask stupid questions, and for the love of the Gods, don't ask anything that would make them think they were from some place called Arcadia. He still wasn't sure what that was about.

The food, wasn't so bad, if you didn't look at it. Demyx found himself shoveling the food into his mouth, though it wasn't as if the food was cooling. Even in the coolness of the building wasn't doing much. Sweat was beading on his skin, and the lanky blond was thankful for the cool clothes they'd changed into.

He still wasn't sure how that happened, precisely, the whole 'clothes-change-magically' thing. All he knew was it helped them blend in, and he was grateful for it.

Roxas was digging into the food, perhaps a little slower than Demyx, and Yuffie was nowhere to be found, claiming something about visiting the Bazaar. Demyx had just nodded when she told them to wait for her there.

The people in the tavern, this Sandsea, was something he couldn't even of dreamed of. There were things called 'Seeq's', and then there were the lizard like 'Bangaa' and honestly, they were a little odd to see speaking the same language as humans.

They were sitting on the indoor balcony, above the bar and main floor. The people here were eating, drinking, and escaping from the sun outside. Demyx, who had a better view of the door, stopped mid-bite as the door opened again.

Yuffie walked in, happily talking to a young girl, well, around their age. Her air was a pale blond, almost platinum. Her hair was drawn into two short braids, almost long enough to touch her shoulders.

Yuffie spotted them, and all but hauled the girl up with her, pushing her into the fourth empty chair at the table.

" Guys, this is Penelo."

The girl smiled politely, perhaps a little shyly. Demyx smiled, and Roxas nodded at her. The girl looked between them, back at Yuffie, and towards the door, as if planning an escape.

" Penelo, this is Roxas and Demyx. Tell them what you told me, okay?"

Demyx wondered if the short ninja had brought the poor girl here because she doubted Roxas would believe it coming from her.

"W-well, it's nothing much, really. It's just something my friend said he saw. I didn't really see anything-"

" Yeah, yeah, skip to the good part, girly!"

Penelo gave her a short look, before back at the brothers. Yuffie leaned back in her chair, but the shark like smile never left her face.

" I don't know how much it's worth, but Vaan claimed that he saw something to do with Lord Vayne. A dark aura sort of thing, but I didn't see anything. He kind of flipped out when he saw it, said it was like something he'd been seeing down in water ways."

Roxas was looking at her intently, and Demyx had pushed his bowl away.

" That sounds like it could be a lead. What do you think, Yuffie?"

Demyx looked towards her as he asked, while Roxas scoffed.

"Sounds like we got something to check out? Where can we find Vaan, Penelo?"

The blond girl sighed before standing.

" Probably out in the Westersand. Old Dalan put an idea into his head, and well, Vaan is Vaan. He's got his head in the clouds."

Yuffie stood, slamming some money on the table, and almost reluctantly, Demyx stood to follow the other three out the door, into the Dalmasca summer. It was blinding, burning, and Demyx really hated deserts.

The boy they found, after about an hour of running around in dangerous, hot, monster-infested land, was proud of himself, holding a rock that was glowing and shifting.

A sun stone. Whatever that was.

Then he went on about how Old Dalan had told him how to get into the palace, and Penelo could only try and convince him that it was a bad idea to even go into the waterways. Yuffie got impatient, and started asking questions.

Somehow, this later found them following the Dalmascan boy through the water, beating off flying monsters, rats, and hoping that they would be able to find the damned palace.

After they managed to get in, and Vaan got into the heralded treasure vault, Demyx, Roxas, and Yuffie spirited themselves to the main party, where nobility and gentry were twirling away. Yuffie pointed from the balcony, to a tall man, with regal features and dark hair.

He was talking to someone, some man in ornate robes. Then he looked at them. Directly at them, and he _smiled._

It was around then that Demyx started having serious doubts about getting in and out unscathed. Because, really, that smile had too many teeth, and those eyes were as sharp as a hawk's.

They didn't have time to even sneak down to the main floor of the party, before an explosion rocked the palace, and dust was falling from the ceiling, nooks, and crannies. Then, there were soldiers clashing against royal guards, and the smell of metal and blood was filling the air as surely as the screams were. There was one member of the infiltrating party, that got close enough to Vayne that Demyx was sure the regal man could have felt the air from the swing of the blade.

He didn't even flinch.

Instead, he smiled, and the three off-worlders were treated to the sight of a slight aura, dark purple and nasty in nature, twisting itself around him. He held out a single hand, and the soldier, the rebel, was blasted away with the sheer force the aura produced.

In the end, the rebels were running back to the secret opening, and the soldiers of Arcadia were chasing them likes the hounds of hell. They lost track of Vaan, and the three of them had to find their own way out of the ornate abode, and into the twisting, dark allies of Rabanastre.

Eventually, time seemed to return back to normal, and Demyx could feel his heart pounding, and adrenaline was still making his arms and legs shake. They were hiding out in the inn rooms they had rented for a few days. Yuffie, perched on the edge of the dresser, Roxas on one bed, and Demyx sprawled out on another.

They were all jumpy, all panting, and twitching at every creak outside their door. Demyx ran a hand over his face, sighing into the motion.

"That, boys, was a clusterfuck. "

Roxas laughed, breathlessly, a humorless chuckle.

"Really, you think so? Was it that obvious?"

The dark haired girl shot him a dark look, but didn't move over to smack him. Instead, she crossed her arms, glancing out the window, tossing her head to get her bangs out of her face.

" Well, what did we see there tonight?"

Demyx tilted his head to look at them, with a long sigh, yearning to just sleep this night the rest of the way out .

" An aura? I don't know, really. It looked strange, but not what we're looking for, I don't think. I'm not exactly an expert."

He waved his hand in a vague, shrugging motion.

Yuffie 'hmm'ed again. With a grunt, she landed on the floor, stretching as she stood. Both brothers turned to watch her as she started throwing their things into the bag they'd taken from the ship.

"Yuffie?"

Demyx sat up to watch her, cautious about the young woman's serious silence. It wasn't her, and it was starting to make his teeth itch.

" We've been played."

Demyx blinked, and Roxas' lips thinned, and Yuffie turned to look at them, serious and sad, quietly fingering the bracelet on her wrist. Roxas' eyebrows came together as he stood as well.

" What do you mean we've been played, Yuffie? For all we know, he could of made a deal with a heartless or something-"

"You don't get it, Roxy-babe! You _can't _'make a deal' with a heartless. They're mindless, they are savage, and they have to be ordered to do something, to have any true power, other than simply swarming every world them come across!"

She whirled to face them, hear features twisted with an emotion that she quickly shoved away with a deep sigh, putting a hand to her own cheek.

" Take my word for that, Roxy-cakes. Okay? They don't make deals. They kill, they maim, they destroy. They're stupid, instinctual monsters. They'd kill you as soon as look at you. "

Roxas nodded, features tightened into annoyance at being spoken down to in that manner. Demyx made eye-contact with his little brother, a softer look, to which his rough sibling snorted at him, shooting him a harsher look.

" I don't think he's in leagues with whoever is using them."

Demyx was staring down at his feet, thinking back. The aura around that guy, about the man who had a shark's smile, it wasn't the same as the one he'd seen the heartless when they'd appeared back on other planets. He was dealing with something much different than just Heartless.

Roxas scoffed, and walked over to the tiny window that was in the room, looking out into the streets below.

Yuffie, however, was agreeing with him. A slow nod, and a smile that had become her trademark as she looked at him.

" Well, maybe you have potential yet, Dem! I agree with you, this guy is a big roller, but I don't think he's playing with Darkness. Not yet at least."

She rocked back on her heals, mouth moving silently, as if talking to herself, or counting something. After a moment, she kicked the dresser. Then, as she regretted this choice, she hopped on one foot, cussing as her foot throbbed.

" Oh, damn, stupid, ugly, sturdy, mean, lame, useless dresser! Gah, that hurts,"

Roxas snickered.

"Shouldn't of kicked it then, idiot. "

The woman stuck her tongue out, gingerly placing her foot on the ground again. Demyx however, was giving her a look that made her think he thought she had lost her mind. Which, in all honesty, was a good probability.

" We followed a false trail. Somebody led us here, and kept us here. Someone is playing games with us, we shouldn't of even landed here in the first place. "

Demyx felt a headache start behind his eyes.

" I thought you said that you can't replicate a heartless trail, in space, or anywhere else. That they were always genuine. "

Yuffie winced, a moment of doubt broadcast to both brothers.

" Actually, I said it took a high level spell-caster to do that, and most of those were dead or hiding. I never said it was downright impossible. Just improbable. "

There was a sound, in the corner of the room, and all three members of the crew whirled to face it. Demyx couldn't help but put a hand to his head. Why did this man seem familiar. He was sure he would remember who had a goatee like that.

" Well, you know what they say about such things. When you eliminate the possible, you must then turn to the improbable. Though, most fools just file that under 'impossible'. "

The three warriors of light turned to the new, clear voice in the room, and Demyx had a moment of 'oh fuck', before his brother screamed, Yuffie went flying through the air, and Demyx found himself smashed through the glass of the window, and falling three floors, towards the Rabanastre streets.

* * *

><p>" Terra, behind you!"<p>

The bulky warrior turned in time to meet key blade with key blade. His features twisted into a snarl as he stared into the desolate, ancient eyes of an enemy he had once bowed his head and will to.

Bastard.

With a snarl, he threw himself into the fight, in correlation with Aqua's magic and Ven's speed. The three of them were a formidable team indeed.

The enemy didn't say a word to them, just held that smirk on his face, and the demented glint in his eyes that made Terra feel sick to his stomach. No matter how fast or how hard he swung, trying to break his defense, the older man blocked him with ease.

It was infuriating.

He hadn't expected to run into the older, twisted soul there. After all, the place had been destroyed years ago, it's pristine white walls were supposedly graying and cracking, but when they had transported onto the planet, they were as hauntingly white as when it had been destroyed.

He knew why the other team wouldn't come here. It was the same reason his team refused to go to the place they once called home. It was the same reason that Leon refused to go by Squall anymore. It was why Aerith and Cid refused to go deep into the heart of the old district in Hollow Bastion. It was why Riku rarely slept through the night, and why Sora and Kairi refused to let him wander alone, with only his thoughts for company.

The past, memories, were powerful, and they could shred a soul within seconds.

With a scream of pure anger at the smirking face, he flew at the old man, lashing out in his fury. When the hunched figure disappeared in a puff of smoke, he froze, staring at where his Earth Shaker had split the figure.

He was panting, and he could hear his friends behind him, catching their own breaths. He turned on them, a bright fury in his eyes.

" What was that? This place is supposed to be a dead cell!"

He whirled on Aqua, who was casting a quick healing spell over Ven, who nodded in thanks. He looked pale in the harsh glare of the castle, and Aqua seemed almost wilted within the grip of the living walls.

"You said it was a dead cell, Aqua!"

He took two steps towards her, rage in every motion. Ven stepped between him and Aqua, blue eyes meeting blue, and a seriousness was settled over their youngest friend that he hadn't seen in years.

" It wasn't her fault, Terra. We _all_ thought it was a dead cell, not just Aqua. So, why don't you chill the fuck out, and tell us what you saw!"

The last sentence made his blood run cold, and his features tightened almost painfully. He stared into the dazed eyes of Aqua, and the saddened eyes of Ven, who looked ready to go toe to toe with him, again, hand tightened on his key blade.

" Why, you saw him too. Didn't you? "

Ven shook his head.

" I saw Vanitus. I saw you fighting him, that's all."

Aqua took a deep breath.

" I saw you, Terra. Like before. Before you-"

He shook his head, closing his eyes, pained.

" I saw him, his eyes. They were, Gods, they were the same. Like he was laughing at a joke we had yet to understand. "

He shook his head slowly, dismissing the blade. Aqua placed a hand on his shoulder, with a soft sound.

" This was supposed to be a dead cell. I don't understa-"

" I didn't think you would, simple minded warrior that you are. No vision in any of you, nor common sense."

The three turned, and Terra felt his muscles tense at the sight of Marluxia, standing there as proud as any king of the castle.

" You, "

"Me."

The pink haired man smirked, observing them.

" They said you were supposed to be smart, you know. Warned me not to under estimate you three. Yet, here you are, disappointing me."

Aqua stepped forward.

" Did you revive this place?"

The egotistical nobody snorted, disdainfully.

" No. I am a powerful magic wielder, as are you, but I could not do it alone. "

He smiled.

" I owe it to you, as well. "

Aqua froze, staring at him, shock and horror in her features.

" Your saying it takes two to awaken the castle. "

" More, if they are weak magic users, but you have helped me revive my abode. My domain. You walked into the slaughter like a well trained dog to the dinner bell."

Ven stepped forward, hands clenching at his sides.

" How did you know we'd be here? We didn't tell anyone else-"

" Do spare me. Namine. Xion. Two nobodies appeared here in the past. Don't tell me you think us stupid enough to think you wouldn't come sniffing around after VIII disappeared. You take us for fools, don't you? Be honest, now. "

The man stepped closer, casually down the stairs, his gait that of someone who honestly didn't give a damn if he had sights trained on him, ready to kill. He walked with that oil smooth gate, until he was easily within reach of Aqua, who stood her ground, fearlessly.

" So tell me, pretty bird, did you honestly think we'd leave our greatest asset to the whims of time and destruction? "

Aqua didn't shudder, though her two friends could see her back tense up as Marluxia leaned down, just slightly.

" Either way, little bird, " he traced her face with gloved fingers, " You will be caged soon enough. Wings clipped, and singing from within your bars."

Aqua jerked back, blue eyes enraged.

" You sound so confident, Nobody. "

The pink haired man scowled sharply. He waved his hand, and a portal opened, black as tar, and just as sickly looking.

" I'll take my leave, little bird. Enjoy your cage, your home, of Castle Oblivion."

With that, he stepped through and disappeared.

Aqua turned to her companions, blue eyes wide with subtle fear, and darkened with determination, while Terra turned to look at the main door, which was now gone.

" Fuck."

Which really, summed it all up rather nicely.

* * *

><p>"Superior, I have never questioned your will for no reason, but surely you can take a moment to at least explain why you thought it to be a reasonable idea to simply hand Oblivion back to XI. "<p>

The silver haired man turned to look at the speaker, nothing readable in his eyes. Xemnas had always been hard to read, even when he was Xehanort. Though, admittedly, he had been but a boy then.

" I am aware, that I have been schemed against, VI. I am aware, that there are plans even now into construction,"

Blue eyes met vibrant orange for a moment, before the broad-shouldered nobody turned back towards the window, hands once again clasping behind his back.

" But have no fear, our plan will be executed with more, precautions. There will be no lose ends, no wild cards, and certainly, no traitors suffered. "

Zexion dipped his head politely, as was expected. He knew a threat, when he heard it, and Xemnas had been perfectly clear. He had his favorite hound with his nose into the wind, scenting for the first hint of wrong-stepping.

Which meant he'd either have to kill the berserker before he put his plans into action, or step more carefully than he had before.

It was like walking in a room full of guns that were primed to fire, and the wrong misstep would get your head taken off.

He rather preferred his head where it was, thank you very much.

" With your leave, sir. I do have things that have yet to be completed."

He inclined his head politely, and took a step back.

" Of course. Don't let me keep you."

Zexion took that as his cue to escape the noose that he had felt setting around his neck, and retreated to his favorite place; his study.

The room was darkened, bookshelves nothing but black forms in the darkness of the room. The schemer quietly lit a few lights, and grabbing one of his thicker, older tomes, putting it on the desk that had scattered paper, a few books, and a number of pens. As he settled to his work, a moment of doubt washed over him.

No. He had to see this through, what he had done thus far, was treason enough to be destroyed. He was going to go all the way, and he was going to end this cycle, that brought nothing but the same thing. Death.

He had always found the punishment of the six original members of the Organization to be understandable. They were the ones who opened the door, and welcomed the darkness. They were the ones who caused the fall of so many, the death of thousands. It was their hands that were coated in the blood of innocents.

Strangely, it didn't bother him until the first neophyte had appeared. Saix, then Axel, followed by the next five.

It had been wrong, to accept them. To bring them into the fold when there was nothing they could truly offer them other than destruction.

It had been a foolish dream of theirs, to open their hearts to darkness, to let it take everything from them. They had paid for their folly, as had millions of others.

So had Demyx.

It wasn't the death of innocents that bothered him, but the creation of higher nobodies. Because that meant that it was more power to Xemnas, who was willing to subject them once again to the agony of trying to create Kingdom Hearts, despite the failure it had been the first time around.

To be honest, he loathed the key blade master, the ones who deemed them monsters, disgusting, freaks, things to be killed like rabid dogs. Who saw nothing in them but their motives and desire to use others to get what they wanted.

Life truly was made of shades of gray.

The end product, of his mission. His goal, was death. It would also mean that those who had yet to be awakened again, would stay innocent. Would never know the truth about themselves.

On the other side of that coin, though, it meant that those that were self-aware, would die again. Burned from the inside out, eaten by their magic, consumed yet again.

He almost wondered if Axel was aware of the end-game yet. If he knew that he would never get the blond that he had been protecting since they had met.

Part of him thought that perhaps he did, and another part sneered and muttered how he would ignore it until he was dead, because the truth was easier to ignore when you have hope.

That same part hissed that he wouldn't get to see Demyx again, not like he promised. Not like he had sworn to the blond. He had a feeling that the Nocturne already knew the truth, the more he became self-aware.

Time would tell, and the truths would be scattered amongst the lies.

* * *

><p>Axel's fingers all but flew over the keys, green eyes locked onto the screen, a simple scowl marring his features. The area was quiet, and he worked quickly, keeping an ear open for any sound of someone approaching.<p>

The words on screen were seriously starting to piss him off.

When Zexion had given him the folder, he had scoffed at it, in the beginning, then, he'd been pissed off. This was not what he wanted to be doing, not when he had other gifts that could be given in the name of getting what he wanted.

Finally, the search results returned something.

1 FILE FOUND.

He clicked on it, opening what looked to be a large file, with multiple sub-files. Zexion was a clever bastard, but Axel wasn't exactly dense either. The files aligned themselves on the screen, and he smirked.

Superior in attitude he may be, but Zexion knew his shit. He knew that there were files that still were around, regardless of what Xemnas had done in the past.

As he moved the cursor over the first file, he froze, acid green eyes narrowing slowly, straightening.

" You know, there are a surprising few who can sneak up on me quite like that. "

The tip of something sharp rested on his shoulder.

" Consider me thrilled. Now step away."

" You were supposed to be off-planet, last I heard."

" Just got back, wouldn't you know. Thought I'd find Leonhart here. I was wrong, but I did find something just as interesting."

" Gee, you think I'm interesting. I'm so touched!"

He whirled, summoning his chakrams to his hands, the spikes and metal frame pushing the sword away from his easily pierced skin.

Green met blue for a split second, before there was a beeping. It was sharp, high pitched, and it had both their attention. Both men whipped their heads to stare at the computer, and Axel had a moment to damn Zexion to hell.

Then, everything went white, and there was an explosion so loud that his ears rang. After that, well, it was anyone's game.

* * *

><p>Leon had been minding his own business, trying to convince an old woman that it really was safer inside, and she was being far from helpful.<p>

Trying to keep his mind off the fact that they had lost contact with two out of three of their teams. Though Yuffie did say that they were going to be on-planet for a few days, so he wasn't so concerned about them. However, he had been trying to get in touch with Terra, Aqua, and Ven all day. Cid couldn't even rouse them on the long-range radio, and that concerned Leon. Especially since he had been the one to send them to what was left of Oblivion.

They'd lost contact mid-day, and it was now almlost sunset. It wasn't like Terra to just let the radio go quiet like that. Something wasn't right. Not at all.

It was around then that an explosion took place, and rocked what seemed to be the entire city. The gunblader whirled around, to see the source of it, in time to see part of the castle go flying, smoke and fire making him swear under his breath.

The brunette started at a quick pace towards it, fearing the worst.

A heartless attack.

A nobody attack.

Dozens dead or injured.

Something else to lay on his conscious.

When he rounded the corner, he came skidding to a stop, gun blade held before him, even as the nobodies ignored him.

Which wasn't, strictly speaking, normal.

"Back off guys, I got this one. "

Leon felt his muscles tighten almost painfully. The Restoration leader turned to see the speaker. A single shot was heard, and he quickly deflected the bullet.

" Gotten better squirt. I'd say I'm almost impressed."

Leon glared at the figure, the silver and black hair distinctive, along with the eye-patch.

" Nobody. "

Xigbar gave him a look of mock disappointment.

" Come on, Squall, we were buds. I taught you everything you know, you could at least give me a polite hello."

Leon just glared, a cold fury in gunmetal eyes. The sniper just sighed, shaking his head in what was supposed to be disappointment.

" You always were a frigid bitch, Squall. "

Leon tightened his grip on the weapon.

"You should of stayed dead Braig. "

The man's good eye narrowed on him sharply.

" Ooh, someone grew a pair. This should be fun. "

The smile on the nobody's face made Leon's adrenaline pound, and for a moment, it felt like he was a kid again. Then, he was being faced with either getting shot or defending himself.

Today had gone horridly wrong in a big way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think of it? Let me know, okay? Loved it, hated it, I want to know. I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can, but I must go back to school soon, and that means slower updates. :3 **

**Lots of Love,  
><strong>

**C.C  
><strong>


End file.
